Vilipend
by Goldmallow
Summary: "Why...do you want me." That last phrase was uttered lowly. Minato didn't break eye contact as he took a deep breathe. His words and reasons were simple. "Because you're family."


The air around the small group was peaceful.

The eldest of the four, steered them towards their destination, making sure they made great time as he walked briskly down the path of the forest. He knew the other three beside him, were just as eager to return home as he was.

They are a well rounded group. Minato has always harbored great pride with his students abilities, and their combined personalities. Obito, with his gusto for missions and disposition towards living life in general; Rin, with her genuinely placid nature and determination to be a sturdy support system; and Kakashi, who was so quick witted-he could fillet you verbally in a second flat, and was strikingly independent in turn.

Minato himself liked to think he was regarded as a fair and patient sensei, who was both a strong example as to what type of ninja they three all hoped to be like someday-and a close confidant, who they highly trusted and respected.

Apparently however, his assessment and assumption was somewhat lacking.

Earlier during their mission, both Rin and Obito did not follow through with their orders. As a result certain events altered their mission prerogative.

Thankfully they were able to rectify the situation and were able to finish the mission, though it made the team a day and a half late in getting back to Konoha.

Minato knew his redheaded girlfriend Kushina would be understanding, but irritated nonetheless. They don't get to see each other much anymore. Time at the village together was limited.

Understandably, Minato properly spoke to the two after the mission was completed, and he was successful in making the two young teammates feel remorseful.

Earlier, the two were stationed high and ordered to observe the camp below, while waiting for their teacher and Kakashi to come back to meet them.

Obito had tried to leave his post to get a better view of their target. Rin herself had whispered frantically for Obito to stay, but didn't physically try to stop him.

Needless to say, their target spotted Obito, and their mission had to abruptly adapt.

Luckily, that's when Minato and Kakashi came back, and their teacher quickly thought up of a new plan, and they were able to meet their missions endgame, albeit in a different more creative way.

Failing to follow orders, and or letting a teammate risk and spoil the mission, had and does have dangerously high consequences; death is not an uncommon result. He made sure to let them know just how lucky they were that things didn't go south.

Obito and Rin both looked properly chastised, though it did make Minato feel slightly guilty for needing to display the role of lecturer—but it had to be done.

Kakashi himself had been quiet. Usually the boy wasn't hesitant to deliver a self righteous quip or comment on the subject of someone doing anything against what the Shinobi rule handbook mandates-but not this time.

Minato hummed to himself, and figured it was because the boy felt his sensei had said everything that needed to be said, and didn't feel it necessary to add anything.

Regardless, now they were only fifteen minutes away from their village, half of that if they used enhanced chakra speed, and they were all silently glad to be home.

Obito, who had already bounced back from his reprimanded slump, was very vocal in his excitement and his hunger for BBQ.

His pace had begun to quicken, and he stated what exact items he was going to order from the menu, with a dreamy look in his eyes. He seemed to take pleasure in seeing Rin smile because of his loud preachings, so he continued to do so with poorly hidden subtlety.

Rin was still slightly sheepish from her earlier mishap, but was coming out of her shell more and more as Obito spoke loudly of his future dinner. She too, was starting to want BBQ.

Once she realized her sensei wasn't going to spoil their fun, she grew bolder and laughed along with Obito. Soon the tense atmosphere was gone.

Minato felt himself smile, as he watched the two effect and encourage one another's mood by just simply being around the other. He entertained himself by imagining who was going to offer to buy the food-since both of them will undoubtedly end up going together.

Obito most likely would offer to boot the bill. It would be complementary to his Language, and it would benefit Rins as well, in turn. Plus, the boy always did whatever he could, to endear Rin towards him; he was always tripping over himself in his efforts to grab her affection.

Eventually the group made it to the village gates, and soon were ushered in and greeted by the current shinobi guards. As they stood there, minato smiled to himself and raised his hand in dismissal; he waved Obito and Rin towards the direction of the BBQ place, and they both gave their teacher a happy and grateful nod, as they took excited steps down the road.

But then Rin stopped.

Obito did too, once he realized his companion had.

Then to Minato's surprise, Rin—after exchanging a look with Obito—bowed sheepishly, but with determination spoke. "On our next mission, we will obey every command sensei!"

Then she saluted him, as did Obito, and before their teacher could comment, they turned back around and ran down the road.

Minato blinked in surprise, but he chuckled softly after their departure. He was charmed by their eagerness.

He watched them head to the BBQ place, and he pondered that perhaps he should make it a group affair-with him and Kakashi included-and offer to pay. A way of ending their mission with a hopeful and encouraging note. "Barbecue. Hmm…"

Kakashi who was still by his teachers side, glanced up and gave him a look as if he knew just what the older man was thinking. "Leave them be Sensei." Or in Kakashi speak _'Leave me out of this.'_

Minato looked down, and regarded his young charge for a second then gave a conceded nod with a smile. "Alright Kakashi-kun. I need to deliver the Mission report to Sandaime-sama anyways."

Kakashi blinked at his teacher's mind being won over so easily, and seemed to have accepted this as a dismissal. He bowed his head a little, and proceeded to walk away, most likely to head home.

Minato didn't let him take three steps, before he caught up and joined him in his parting. "Let's walk together Kakashi, ne? Since we are traveling in the same direction."

Kakashi didn't argue. His house was not quite by the Hokage tower, but they would both be heading North for a while regardless. He was somewhat expecting this from his teacher though, so he just gave a suffering sigh and accepted his fate.

That however didn't mean he had to be pleasant company. He planned on walking with no attempt at conversation, and would be brisk with his teacher if he demanded replies from him.

His fingers twitched and he fought off a shudder, as they went around the corner, not aware of the glance that his sensei sent in his direction. It was getting to be colder in Konoha. The season was on the cusp of changing into Autumn. As they passed by shops, Kakashi waited for his sensei to say something about the trinkets and the fried food aroma.

To Kakashi's enlightenment however, as they went along, Minato was uncharacteristically quiet. In fact, the man continued to be silent throughout the entire time.

Seeming perfectly content to just breathe in the clean air and smile politely at the passing people around him, Minato didn't try to engage in any type of conversation at all.

The streets were busy this time of day, and people were going in both directions. A few times, they had to pause and step aside, waiting for people to go around them. The eateries had longer lines than usual, and once a man stopped them with a hand on their shoulders, asking if they were in line or not. Kakashi walked out of the man's hold with a shake of his head, and continued walking. Minato said something polite to the man, but afterwards still didn't comment anything to Kakashi once he caught up.

Kakashi was naturally suspicious, but he didn't care enough to discover why his teacher was finally acting acceptable in his book, and continued to move along.

But as they finally drew near his street, the place where they would need to part, Kakashi was sure that his sensei would say something at this point.

Kakashi had turned to leave—but he waited a second, waiting to see if his teacher would say anything. When he did speak, It left Kakashi only feeling slightly more puzzled.

"Goodnight Kakashi. See you tomorrow!" Minato had stated, with a small smile. Then to Kakashi's confusion, he just left without waiting for a reply, walking back into the masses that crowded the streets.

Kakashi had his back to him, but he felt his sensei leave. He looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes and briefly entertained the notion that his sensei was replaced with someone else.

Usually the man wouldn't leave without a goodbye from Kakashi himself. Not that he did so, but Minato usually waited expectantly every time for one.

He was stupidly social and hopeful in that regard. Kakashi figured that the man was trying to cultivate a new more friendly personality out of him, and this was his way of going about it.

Kakashi shrugged, then abandoned his thoughts to focus on other things, and left to continue walking down to his home. If his teacher was finally acting more professional, he wasn't going to say a word.

If anything, his teacher will most likely eventually revert back to his normal behavior soon, so it wasn't worth analyzing.

He headed into his house once he arrived, and thought about what he was going to have for dinner that night.

Minato paused his thoughts once he heard his student speak, and he looked down to see him.

" _Leave them be sensei."_ He had said, and although he wasn't seriously considering the idea of buying barbecue for everyone, he pretended to change his mind and agree with Kakashi in an act of friendly consensus.

Because when he looked at his student, he was immediately aware of the fact that the child looked off. His eyes looked slightly hazy, and as Minato inspected further, he realized his posture was also uncharacteristically rigid.

Earlier he thought it was somewhat odd that Kakashi hadn't said anything to Rin nor Obito after they had rendezvoused with the group. They had acted against Kakashi's beliefs, yet he vocalized no opinion.

What was even more worrying to Minato, was that he didn't say anything at all on the way back to the village. He didn't even bicker with Obito, although that might have been because the Uchiha was still feeling dejected because of the mission. This should have been the first flag.

He knew asking the boy directly if he was feeling alright would be the opposite of productive, so he reasoned that he would observe him some more, and not let him be on his own just yet.

At his reply, Kakashi seemed to have accepted this as an excuse to leave, so he bowed his head and began to walk away. Minato was quick to insert himself alongside him, with a nonchalant reason. The man usually liked to spend time with his student anyway, so his behavior thankfully wasn't scrutinized.

As they began to walk, Minato didn't say anything as he continued to regard his pupil covertly.

His body language gave away nothing, although physically his gait showed how tense his limbs were. His arms laid practically straight by his side, and his stride wasn't as fluid. Odd.

Minato theorized that the kid was experiencing sore and overused muscles, from possibly overdoing it in the field or from training. It would explain his stiffness. He worried if it was something that needed higher medical attention than a simple compress with rest.

However this theory was rejected, once he looked over and saw his students fingers violently twitch. Minato frowned, and he raised his eyes to watch Kakashi's expression.

The child looked the same as he always did, though Minato knew that he was very skilled at acting. He watched as Kakashi subtlety maneuvered around the people in the street like he usually did, thus avoiding physical contact from anyone.

Kakashi seemed to enjoy the unusual silence on his end, and didn't bother to instigate a conversation. Minato didn't try either, too preoccupied to want to bother with words.

When the questioning civilian put his hands on their shoulders, he watched Kakashi jerk away from the contact like it was an oil fire. This aversion didn't go unnoticed.

Once they had to part ways, he could tell his student was awaiting his teachers goodbye, which was eventually followed by his own acknowledging grunt—as was routine. He could tell Kakashi was surprised when he gave him just a brief goodbye instead.

Once he was back in the throng of walking people, he took his chance. He disappeared through a sharp corner and professionally propelled himself onto the roofs.

Silently, he made his way near Kakashi's position and followed his student. He watched from above on red shingles.

Once at a strategic spot, he knelt down from his perch, and watched the young teen below with an unreadable look on his face.

Minato wasn't a fool. He knew the telltale signs of Mild Language Deprivation.

Someone who had Kakashi's physical Language—twitches, tense joints and muscles, unfocused attention spans, and lastly full-body lockdown—were the most common symptoms.

Even though MLD doesn't result in death, it is something that warrants attention. One could be in a situation with MLD and it could be just as dangerous as Its counterpart, Severe Language Deprivation.

His usual unwillingness to be touched though, was no new quirk. Minato felt his poker face break and he stared at Kakashi with poorly veiled confusion.

 _Was this the result of his behavior towards touch?_

Ever since he knew Kakashi on a more personal level, the more he learned about his personality and his disturbing repulsion to physical contact.

Which contradicted the boys Language.

Kakashi wore a colored Language identifying bracelet, just like everyone else. The color distinguished what Language one was paired with, and the prodigy had an orange bracelet: Physical Touch.

Minato himself had a blue bracelet, as did Obito, for Acts of Service. Rin wore red, for Gifts.

Just as the Language showed what type of behavior an individual enjoys reflecting-they also enjoy their Language being received towards themselves.

Remarkably, Kakashi did not facilitate nor act on his Language in any aspect. He avoided touch like the plague; he tried to avoid unnecessary contact of any kind.

It would have been horribly neglectful and oblivious of Minato, as his sensei, to not notice this behavior straight away. It was surprising when he first realized. He thought maybe Kakashi didn't like the contact at first, because they were not familiar and he was perhaps wary of strangers or shy.

It wasn't till he saw him act the same way with the Hokage, and everyone else, that he connected the unfortunate dots. Even Jiraiya, who was a mutual acquaintance, was not welcomed to Kakashi's orbit of touching.

Of course regardless of all of this, people tended to ignore his apprehension and touched him anyways. The Hokage often put his hand on his shoulder, Jiraiya gave numerous brazen hugs, and laughed when Kakashi's muffled voice told him to put him down.

Even Gai (who Minato wasn't sure what type of connection he had with Kakashi), often gave him lukewarm arm punches in greeting, and once was able to get a fistbump from him.

Because all in all, Language doesn't lie and no matter how much one denies or refuses, lack of Language can result in dangerous side effects.

Worse case scenario is Severe Language Deprivation: A person can fall into a coma when they are not properly nourished for their Language, and if it's too late for medical intervention, it results in death. Such things happen when the individual has gone a long time without any interaction that caters to their Language, within a certain amount of time.

Knowing this, Minato established a set of conduct with Kakashi, after the first month as his private teacher. He always found ways to excuse and vindicate simple touching of any kind: Passing him scrolls, needing them back, trading kunai, inspecting his palms and hands for abrasions and cuts after weapons practice (even though he knew he didn't have any), letting Kushina hug him for minutes when she met up with them, and so forth.

So long as they seemed necessary, Kakashi only suffered quietly and rarely objected. Minato indulged in unnecessary physical touch every now and then, like giving him hugs and putting him on his shoulders when he was smaller. He is judicious with them however, since he doesn't want to press his luck.

When the team formed a month and a half ago, it took the other members a week or so to figure out Kakashi and his attitude towards his Language.

They seemed to have adopted the same mentality as Minato: physical touch when necessary, but always try to find ways to stall and only indulge in unnecessary contact when they can catch Kakashi in a good mood—which is pretty much never.

They all want to do more, but they keep coming up short and it leaves them feeling like they are failing their teammates health requirements.

Obito has begun to sidestep around this rule recently though-because either he doesn't care to try and have finesse with his teammates Language, or he thinks this is a better option, Minato doesn't know.

The other day, Obito unpredictably ran over to Kakashi after training, panting with exertion and adrenaline, slung his arm around the boy, and exclaimed how cool their sensei was to allow them to practice with high-powered explosive tags.

Everyone was too stunned at the unexpected movement, and stood and watched in fascination. Rin stood by her teacher and blinked owlishly at the pair, not wanting to move in fear of ruining it. Minato was silent and just stared at Kakashi, waiting to see what he would do.

Kakashi himself was apparently shocked as well, too surprised to do anything but freeze and stare. After a second though, it was over with. Obito let go and walked over to the rest of the group, proclaiming that they deserved a fun treat for their training, and the subject was dropped.

They were wary to do anything other than that though, because everyone could tell that Kakashi _despised_ being touched.

He would recoil, cringe, and even abruptly move away from a person when touch was involved.

Minato did what he could however, as did Kushina when she saw him, and now the others are starting to pick up on it as well.

Because if Kakashi wasn't getting it from them, then who else was he going to get it from?

The child in question opened his front door, now at his house, jarring Minato from this thoughts. He watched him go inside, but he still did not move; Minato sat there in deep thought, not willing to go home just yet.

The next day, Minato watched from above in the tree branches. When Kakashi arrived on time, he seemed to change his posture slightly when he sensed his teacher's presence. Although Minato was sure Kakashi couldn't tell where he was exactly.

Rin showed up slightly after, and smiled pleasantly and said 'Good morning' to her teammate. Kakashi bowed his head in reply—his version of a social greeting. Minato watched him closely.

He noticed that his posture wasn't as stiff as yesterday. His fingers didn't seen to twitch either, but twitches aren't a constant symptom so Minato discarded it for the time being.

After that, he jumped down from his perch, and greeted his students warmly. As the minutes passed, their teacher gave them katas to perform, as they waited for Obito.

With the most opportune moment Minato could want the man watched his students train, giving him a valid excuse to look at His students up close. This way, he was able to tell that Kakashi's eyes were no longer hazed over either.

Surprised pleasantly at his student's recovery, Minato finally let the subject drop. Perhaps the day before was a fluke, and Kakashi was getting enough physical contact after all.

Minato didn't show it, but he felt his mind and body relax in relief.

Once Obito did arrive late, paired with an excuse about a pregnant woman needing a guide to take her to the Hokage tower, did Kakashi reply with his customary accusation of being tardy. After that, their teacher decided it was time to announce what he had in store for them.

The older man clapped his hands together to gather their attention as he spoke. "Morning everyone! Gather around. Today we have a mission,"

Obito made a joyful noise, and pumped his hands in victory. "Yatta, finally! What rank sensei?"

Minato served him a look for interrupting, but he replied just the same. "B Rank."

Rin hummed in appreciative surprise, and Obito put his hands on his hips and gives a quick laugh. "Ha! Of course! Only _we_ would get such a cool mission!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and he looked up at his sensei expectantly. Rin was the one who actually spoke everyone's question out loud. "What is the Mission sensei?"

"Courier Mission: we are to deliver a container to Mount Fuugawra, where there is a highly regarded Zen monastery." He let that piece of information sink in, before continuing. The group looked slightly surprised. It wasn't everyday a shinobi got a mission that wasn't dealing with macabre objectives—let alone a courier mission to a peace center. It almost seemed blasphemous for a shinobi to be there, but no one admitted this.

"Our client provided us with a name of who we are to deliver it to. We leave at 1300." He finished up explaining, nodding his head to his pupils. "Go get your packs ready. We will be gone for four days max. Prep wisely."

As expected, the trio dutifully left in their respective directions immediately, anxious and excited for the mission.

After they left, Minato went through his hand signs, and teleported to Kushina's apartment. He was glad that he had already packed at her place. If he was lucky, Kushina might have slipped him a treat for the journey while he was gone.

At the designated time, hours later, Minato stood tall and straight by the village gates. He quickly saw Kakashi make his way over, and he joined him silently. Minutes later, the teams kunoichi arrived too. She smiled at the group, and Minato performed the action back in warm welcome. (Rin always secretly liked this about her sensei. He was always genuinely happy to be in their company.)

Obito came only ten minutes late past their agreed upon time. Kakashi rolled his eyes as Obito gave a spiel that supposedly excused his lateness, and they were off after that.

As they walked, Minato explained the Mission in further detail to the youth.

"We will get there in a day and a half, if we keep good pace. I will hold and carry the scroll on my person. If the plan needs to change, I will tell you beforehand. Other than that—stay alert. Protect the scroll, and don't let anyone lay hands on it other than the chosen receiver."

Rin looked up at her teacher. "Who is the receiver, Sensei?"

"His name is Goto Noboru. He is to meet us at the bottom gates of the monastery."

The team walked in silence after that, the young teens keeping in mind what their teacher said to do earlier, and stayed vigilant.

Once it was beginning to be evening, did Minato declare to his team that is was time for a break. Not needing to voice the fact that is was time for them all to eat their third meal, everyone in the group stopped without complaint, and started to unravel and unpack their food and rations without being told.

Minato sat on a low growing tree limb, and encouraged his students to do the same.

Obito slung himself up onto the opposite branch by his teacher, and sat down facing Minato. Rin soon joined him with a small smile, unaware of Obito's blushing face, and began to eat like everyone else.

Kakashi of course took the spot near his teacher on the branch, no one finding it odd that he didn't choose to sit by his peers.

As Obito began eating out of his bento, he looked in it and was obviously discouraged by the fact that he forgot to pack a tasty dessert of any kind. He continued to eat his steamed vegetables and rice, eating he pork cutlets with more gusto, but Rin could see his pout.

Smiling, Rin stopped eating her own tonkatsu, and she pulled out a paper jacket from her ration box. Inside was a manju. She placed it in front of his view, and offered him the sweet. Obito stopped his silent sulking, and looked at Rin in awe. He then grinned and took the confection in amazement. "Sugoi! Thank you so much Rin!"

Rin closed her eyes in a happy smile, and she hummed in approval. "Eat up Obito!"

Encouraged, both teammates ate together the rest of their food in mutual contentment. Minato watched in silent endorsement, as he ate and sipped his own meal, Imoni, from a thermos. Beside him, he watched as Kakashi ate his own food. The boy was eating hiyayakko. Minato mentally noted how typical it was of the young prodigy, to choose something so bland and odorless.

As they finished up eating, Minato looked over at the soon to be setting sun, and told them that it was time for them to get up and move out.

Obito rushed in his actions as he put away his bento, and then declared unto Rin that he would put away her bento too. Rin laughed modestly, and gave her consent—much to Minato's mirth and Obito's joy.

With a determined look, Obito packed away everything of Rin's with great care, and put it all back into her bag just as she previously had it. Rin thanked him kindly, and jumped off the branch. Obito tried not to look like he was happy at that, and failing, and jumped off the branch to follow her.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the twos behavior, to his teachers amusement, and efficiently put away his own bento. Minato did the same automatically, and stopped when a stray thought struck him. "Kakashi," he started. The young teen stopped his actions and gave him a side glance. Minato looked at him with uncertainty. "Did you eat all of your food?"

He distinctly remembered eyeing the boys chilled tofu with faint interest, not too long ago. He ate a few bites while the other two weren't looking, but still-that left a lot of food leftover.

Kakashi turned back around, his back to his teacher, as he finished his bags straps. "I'm full sensei."

So that was a no then. Minato raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He always trusted his students word. No reason for that to change now. "If you're sure." And that was the end of the conversation.

Soon they were walking again, trying to get as much distance as they could accomplish before they settled in for the night. They continued for four more hours, till Minato decided it was time to start finding a place for camp.

Even though they were still in Fire country, Minato always chose to be more safe than sorry. He went up ahead and found a sturdy tall tree hidden behind vines and other thin spindly trees, growing up a steep cliff. It was right next to a boulder. A perfect spot albeit tricky to get to.

Once there, the team had started to feel tired and exhausted. They were silent as they unpacked their sleeping bags and mats. Minato didn't blame them. He told them to keep watch, as he slipped away to set up traps for cautionary sakes in a perimeter around the camp. He came back just as they seemed to be nodding off.

Kakashi himself looked spent, even. He usually was shrewd about expressing such human fates. Minato tried not to look into that too hard.

He noticed someone had already opened and unraveled his own sleeping equipment, and he innerly grinned but chose not to comment, in fear of embarrassing a thoughtful student for displaying him a service. It wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last.

Minato always took first watch, as was routine, so no words had to be said as he let them lay down for the night. He sat and glanced up after the three had dozed off, trying to look past the thick fall leaves above, to see what he could of the night sky.

Beside him on his left, he watched as Obito wrinkled his nose because of his dream, and watched Rin as she breathed quietly to his right.

As far away from their small circle as their other teammate could get, was Kakashi. He was sound asleep just like the other two.

Throughout the night, with different shifts, the team restored their energy until it was morning. Soon and eventually it would be time for the group to start traveling again. If they made good time, they could reach their destination by midday, seeing as it was early morning currently.

Minato was awake, and he had decided to not interfere with waking up his students just yet. This was his usual mentality on slow missions. He felt like children deserve as much sleep as possible, especially while in the field.

In front of him, he could see Kakashi starting to stir. He was actually very good at hiding the fact that he was waking up by shinobi standards—but Minato knew his student very well.

Once he was finally officially awake, Kakashi sat up from his sleep gear. Minato smiled warmly in his direction, sipping a recently katoned tea from his thermos.

"Good morning Kakashi-kun." He said softly, well aware of the two still sleeping teammates.

Kakashi regarded him with a nod, and he slowly got up and out from his sleeping bag. Minato nursed his hot drink from his perch on a big rock, which was just a few feet from everyone else.

Kakashi finished packing, and looked over at the sunrise. Without looking at his teacher, he spoke. "Sensei. We should move out soon."

Minato closed his eyes and nodded, expecting a comment of that nature from him. "Hai, hai. Let your teammates sleep a few more minutes Kakashi. Then we will leave."

The younger of two said nothing to that, but he did start readjusting his packs and weapons with a look of annoyance.

Minato continued casually drinking, as he watched Kakashi carefully. The kid usually would have replied with a stern rebuttal at the remark of letting people sleep in, but not today.

He attentively considered the grim thought that Kakashi was hiding something. Something perhaps inimical to his health.

Eventually Rin and Obito began to wake up by themselves, breaking their sensei from his thoughts. Obito stretched and yawned loudly, and Rin rubbed the sleep from her eyes once awake.

Minato greeted the two like he did Kakashi, then encouraged them to start getting ready to move out again, much to the young prodigy's relief.

Rin and Obito followed their sensei's words, and put away their sleeping gear as well. Once Obito realized Kakashi was already awake and ready to leave, he harrumphed and looked in his direction with a twisted frown. "Oi, Baka! You could help you know, instead of standing around like a jerk!"

Rin frowned at her teammate. "Obito."

Minato closed his eyes again and sighed. It was too early for this.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes however, and turned away from the group. "Just hurry up and finish dead last." He muttered, Then he jumped off the boulder, presumably to go check the perimeter.

Minato stopped sipping his tea, while Obito stood there like he got slapped across the face with a fish. Instead of yelling out a reply to his aloof teammate, Obito scratched his head in confusion.

It wasn't like their younger teammate to abruptly leave like that.

Rin bit her lip in unmasked worry. Both turned to look at their teacher in strong silent expectation. As if their sensei was going to explain what just happened.

Minato however just smiled warmly at his charges, and nodded to their stuff. "Make sure everything here is cleaned up, and dismantle the nearby tripwires. I'll go join Kakashi on the perimeter check."

Both nodded, seeming to accept and relax at their senseis reassuring words. Since their teacher didn't look worried, they weren't either.

Minato set down his thermos by his brown pack, gave them another supportive look, and jumped down to join their other team member.

He dropped the facade once he was gone. After a minute he was able to meet up with Kakashi. The young teen was perched on a branch, twenty yards away from one of Minato's traps. He knew Kakashi sensed his arrival, so he landed near him without a greeting.

After a minute, Minato looked away into the trees and spoke. "You sense anything?"

Beside him, Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing sensei."

Minato nodded in agreement. Deeming their situation safe for now, he decided to change the topic. He turned to his student with a nonchalant look. "So. How did you sleep last night?"

Kakashi sighed and replied shortly. "Adequately."

Minato hummed.

Kakashi fidgeted after a minute of silence, and looked outwards away from his teacher. He watched Kakashi as he tried to figure out what his motives were.

What _were_ his motives?

Minato internally sighed after a beat in resignation. Nothing was visibly wrong with his student, so he couldn't do or say anything. Just jumping away from a conversation was hardly a crime.

Nonetheless he piqued an innocent question, just in case.

"Anything you want to talk with me about?"

Kakashi just looked up at him, bored, and raised an eyebrow.

Minato frowned, but he nodded anyways. That was what he expected. "Right."

Then, possible executions of physical touch he could perform, sprung up in his mind. He smiled. He could at least do this.

He promptly lifted his hand—and grasped his student's right shoulder, without warning.

"Well Kakashi-kun! We better head back to camp so we can leave. Ne?"

Kakashi didn't move. Minato silently marked the execution a success, seeing as it seemed to have caught him off guard and wasn't refuted. He innerly smiled.

He then dropped his hand and turned to leave, heading back towards base camp. Kakashi followed after him, a few feet behind.

If Kakashi didn't want to talk with him, then the least he could do was let him know he cared for him. Even though he didn't like touch, the action was clear.

After they had rejoined with the team, digested ration bars for breakfast, and had set course for their destination along the beaten path—did things start to change.

It was a couple hours into their walking, when Minato felt the sense of another approaching.

He held up a fist in 'halt' and the group around him stilled. Kakashi was quick to angle his arm so it was just shy of his tanto, and Minato and Obito's fingers hovered over their kunai.

Just as Minato was beginning to doubt, he felt a ripple of chakra, about a half a mile away.

Minato frowned and he pulled out a kunai in his left hand. He turned to face the group.

"Rin. Flank the right. Obito, the left. Kakaski-"

His student dutifully met his eyes and awaited his orders. Minato looked at him. "-Cover me if I ask. Keep your distance."

Kakashi seemed to bite something back, but said nothing.

Minato swept a glance at everyone. "Understood?"

"Hai!" They voiced in strong unison.

"Good. In the meantime—" Minato used his right arm, and swung his pack around. He opened it and pulled out the container scroll they were entrusted with. "Obito. Put this is your pack."

Obito blinked and his mouth formed a frown. "S-Sensei..."

Rin frowned as well and she looked at her teacher with doubt. "Sensei the scroll should stay with you. You have a better chance of keeping it."

Minato shook his head, and he looked somber. "No. You three will continue the mission, while I divert their attention."

Kakashi tilted his head, and he narrowed his eyes behind them. "There's more than one sensei. Any other able body will pursue us anyway."

Minato frowned, and he looked behind him as well to search the trees. He gripped the scroll tightly.

Roataji landed on the dirt floor with a stomp. He lifted up his hand to his left bicep and strengthened the knot on his hitai-ate.

He crouched and peered out through the trees, and scanned the open area before him.

Tall yellow grass. Occasional tree. Rocks. Small hills. Clouds.

He listened quietly for the shinobi he sensed and saw earlier. They were on the opposite side of the lea.

He stilled when he found the source.

Across from him was the team. The Konoha shinobi. He turned around and motioned his teammate forward.

A woman with a gray blue pixie cut came up beside him. She swiped out her tattooed tongue across her bottom lip, when she sensed the other shinobi as well. He spoke through his mask.

"There's four Wanjini. At least one Jounin."

Wanjini smiled filthily. She peered down at her partner and replied in a deep voice. "I call the tall one."

Minato kneeled, and waited for his students to be effectively hidden. Once they were, he stood up and turned around.

He placed the scroll into his backpack, and locked it securely with straps. Then he slung it back around his shoulders. He walked forward.

The silence was supposed to be anxiety inducing.

A tactic used by shinobi alike: _we know you know we're here. But when will we strike?_

Minato however was silent, and patient.

Eventually, he made it to a hill. He made his way up the steep slope. At the peak, he tightened his grip on his dirty kunai.

Once he stood on top, he met the eyes of the Mist shinobi immediately. She was waiting for him, in the middle of the field.

The wind blew cold, and Minato secretly prayed that it wouldn't rain.

He stepped forward, and the breeze wiped his hair around. He spoke loud over the wind. "I am a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf! You are trespassing on Fire Country property! State your business!"

The woman with the Mist hitai-ate didn't say anything. She stood there slumped and willowy, looking up at him with a mad look in her eyes.

Minato didn't bother repeating himself. He watched her. Attentively. He took in her appearance.

She had on a transparent smock that showed black and white patterned swirls on her sallow skinned biceps: might be prevalent for a jutsu. Tall geta sandals: good balance. Lastly, a brown bracelet adorned on her left wrist. Minato was clueless as to its designation.

She apparently wasn't in much of a hurry either. She stared back. She noted his bright yellow hair, and standard Jounin attire. Hardly anything threatening on his person.

Minato narrowed his eyes and speculated her motives.

Then without warning she struck. Spidery limbs moved fast. She charged at him with slick leg work. Her hands went through a complicated series of signs.

Minato reared up his defensive position and looked around.

Wanjini leered an obscene smile and cried out. "Suiton: Kamisori-no-Jutsu!"

Minato took stock of the jutsu. No bodies of water around. She must be hailing water from above. It coated around her like a shield.

Suddenly needle-like bodies of water rained down towards Minato from the clouds. The water needles were stacked on top of each other in stairs.

Minato watched as they cut grass around him sharp. Like a razor.

He body flickered away from the jutsu, just as it was raining towards him. The sound was earsplitting.

He reappeared a few yards away in a crouched fighting position. Untouched. Wanjini looked over at him with an emotionless face.

"As I suspected." She said. Her vocals turned a bit frenzied in anticipation. "The Yellow-Flash! Ooh…" her eyebrows raised up in elation and she seemed to go cross-eyed. "I've always wanted to be the one to kill you!.."

She flew backwards in sync with the wind, and she eventually softly landed with a soft clack of her shoes on the grass.

Minato neither denied or admitted her claims. He watched her like a hawk, and he slowly stood up from his low position.

Water infinity, as well as Wind it seemed. Which meant Fire was out of the question for now, as well as Lightning. That left Earth style jutsu, but Minato wasn't proficient in that area.

Which meant he would have to make do. Naturally he would flash behind her. Currently however, she had an active water razor armor around her. Minato wanted to analyze it some more before he got too close.

Wanjini licked her black lips and coated them with saliva. "Wow!" She called over the wind. "You're also he silent-type kind of guy!" She rotated her neck and it cracked. "That's incredibly hot."

Minato stared down at her, unamused. "Why aren't you in your homeland, Mist shinobi?"

Wanjinis eyes narrowed dangerously and she hummed. "It's not any of your business _, Leaf shinobi."_

She flung up her hands above her head, and pointed towards Minato with large eyes. Part of the Water razors around her left, and flew towards her opponent.

Minato wasted no time to jutsu away again. He suddenly reappeared on the other side of the field. Again, untouched.

Wanjini didn't seem dejected however. Instead she uttered something else with hand signs and let the saliva on her tongue drip onto the floor. "Suiton: Tsuiseki!"

Minato paused and watched as the water needles razors from before, stopped mid air and zeroed in on him. Tracking jutsu.

With unrelenting speed the jutsu bulleted toward him alarmingly. Minato calculated the speed and accuracy and flashed away again—this time farther away from Wanjini.

As he predicted the jutsu couldn't reach him as fast, at such a distance. The power itself was most likely still as potent, but its speed was delayed by range.

Unfortunately Minato excelled in close-combat. That's how he makes the kill shot, when necessary. Long-distance with an enemy who had a shield was not the best of circumstances.

The jutsu was halfway between them now, and Wanjini seemed to have realized the flaw as well.

Instead of keeping the jutsu going, like Minato hoped, she reeled in the far away water razored needles, and drew them near her person. She was like a giant deadly porcupine.

Minato quickly devised a plan. He would need the enemy to execute and unleash their jutsu on him, in order for him to be able to attack. Which meant he needed a diversion.

Minato ducked behind a nearby giant rock and performed a maneuver himself. "Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu!"

A clone appeared of himself, and Minato called out to the female shinobi. "You sure do have a lot of chakra reserves." He said, as the clone walked out from behind the rock. "It's certainly impressive...but there is no way you can attack me again."

Wanjini scowled and she slurped up some of the saliva by her chin. "You're right,"

Minato paused and stared at her in surprise.

"I do have impressive chakra reserves!" She blinked with growing manic joy. "And I also have excellent chakra sensing abilities! Which is why I know that since you are a clone!..." she dangerously pointed her black nailed finger behind the rock, "...I know that the real one is hiding _there_!"

She sent all of the water razor jutsu towards both areas with a fierce laugh, and accelerated the speed by tenfold.

Not expecting her ability to sense, nor the fact that she could speed her jutsu, Minato gaped.

The Minato clone talking with her is suddenly hit by the jutsu and is destroyed in seconds. The jutsu soared past and immediately pummeled and eradicated the rock as well; pieces of earth and rock flew everywhere. The body that was now vulnerable to the world, was suddenly _sliced_ by the water jutsu.

Wanjini watched as the body splitted into numerous severed pieces. Blood coated the grass in a messy splatter.

The Mist shinobi exhaled a shrill euphoric laugh, and she lets the kill high ride out. "I did it! HAHA...I killed hi-huck!"

Wanjini choked. She was paralyzed.

Terrified, she looked down and her eyes opened wide. Below her, a giant hole is gaping where her stomach used to be. A hand has gone through it. The hand was still there.

Her neck turned around slowly, until she saw her surprise attacker. She stared at him in horrifying disbelief.

The Yellow Flash was behind her. It was _his_ hand that had gone through her.

In complete shock, Wanjini struggled with words.

He removed his appendage unceremoniously from her gut. He stared down at her emotionlessly as she crumpled and fell down to her knees.

Minato's eyes immediately narrowed in wariness. She emitted no blood.

Suddenly-the woman started to make a gurgling sound. A black ooze began to seep and pour out of her mouth.

She regurgitated the liquid with vile sounds, making Minato step back a few feet. Her eyes widened in panic. She tried to swallow back the ooze coming out from her, in vain.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her esophagus continued to throw up the nasty black liquid-till there was no more to give. Finally, her body jerked and stopped. Then, she slumped to the ground in a awkward position. Unmoving.

Minato eyed her critically. The black marks on her body disappeared. He then closed his eyes to sense. After confirming that her chakra was gone, and that there was no pulse, did Minato breathe out a sigh in relief.

Without waiting another moment, Minato quickly ran from the field. He used his chakra once more, and flashed towards where the other chakra was echoing. He would burn her body later.

Time to find his students.

As Kakashi saw his sensei start walking towards the lea, he watched silently as he encountered the female Mist shinobi. Satisfied that his sensei could hold his own, he then concealed his chakra the best he could, and leapt from his post to catch up with Rin and Obito.

There was certainly someone else. Another Mist shinobi. Kakashi deduced that they were heading towards his teammates.

Once he could see his teammates up ahead-he halted. He stopped on a branch, and kept surveillance in the shadows.

A big Mist shinobi, tall but with fairly decent muscles, and a full white mask on, stood in front of Rin and Obito. He wore a short straw mino cape, a good choice of attire for forest and wetlands. This only confirmed to Kakashi that he was mist.

The three were still among the trees, though there was a small patch of open dirt of unlevel ground where they were. Nearby was a mud pit, and a fallen tree.

Obitos dirty and rummaged knapsack was on the ground, discarded.

The Mist shinobi must have said something earlier to his teammates, for Obito suddenly shouted "No!" to the nin. Kakashi frowned under his mask, and watched.

The man had a device in his hand; a ninja tool. It resembled a bowl made of clay, topped with a lid with a small hole.

The Mist shinobi sighed and let the item fall from his hands. It didn't touch the floor however. It was secured by a waist strap near his thigh, and stayed.

"Then I will have to take it from you."

Obito, who had a Kunai held in front of his face, standing in front of Rin, yelled out to the enemy in fury. "Didn't you hear me!? I said we don't have the scroll!"

The white masked nin didn't utter a word. He slowly began walking towards them, where Rin and Obito were already backed up against a tree.

Kakashi watched as an idea suddenly bloomed in Obito's mind, and he silently hoped that the Uchiha wasn't dumb enough to use a Fire Technique on a Water user.

Obito flashed through determined and familiar hand signs. "Katon-Goukakyuu-no-Jutsu!"

A big ball of hot burning fire, erupted from his breathe. It scorched the surrounding leaves. It hurdled towards the enemy nin.

Kakashi cursed his teammates foolishness and leapt from his position.

The nin flew through a jutsu at record speed himself, and muttered something. Then a big wall of water, which drew out of the container at his waist, formed a wall in front of him.

The water countered the fireball. The fire jutsu evaporated with a big steaming impact once it made contact. Now steam coated the battleground. Concealing its wielder.

Obito looked around frantically, but kept his defensive position. Rin behind him, held up her kunai as well, searching for clarity.

Then suddenly without warning-two water bullets came speeding towards them. The steam parted like a curtain. Rin watched in horror, and Obito was preparing to do another fire technique—when a voice rang through the fog.

"Doton: Doryūheki!"

The earth shook. Then a rock wall erected in front of the two instantaneously.

The water bullets forcefully hit the wall. Dirt and rock flew around the barrier.

Rin frantically looked around, and she saw their other teammate crouched before them. His hands were on the ground, and his eyes were calculating.

"Kakashi!"

No time to talk, Kakashi stayed silent. A deep irritated grunt from beyond the wall was heard afterwards.

"Finely demonstrated." The Mist shinobi voiced. "However I'll get the scroll regardless."

Kakashi half turned around, and spoke urgently to his team. "Obito. Rin. Take my pack."

Rin sheathed her kunai and promptly began removing it from him. "Hai!"

Obito frowned and he looked at the wall in front of him. As if to see past it to see the nin.

"Suiton: Hahonryū!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He lept backwards just in time. The wall suddenly exploded. Rock flew in the air, and the three shinobi shielded themselves from the falling debris.

They jumped backwards, and stuck to the tree behind them. They all looked up when the steam cleared.

The Mist shinobis hand was out. A water torrent was swirling dangerously in it.

Kakashi immediately countered. He leapt from the tree. He landed on the ground and signed. His hands smacked the earth. "Tsuchi Shouaku-no-jutsu!"

the earth below the masked nin, suddenly upheaved. It broke and immediately enclosed around his feet and legs in a death grip.

The nin merely huffed in amusement and aimed his palm. The water torrent in his hand smashed the ground. The earth broke its hold and crumbled.

"Such a child jutsu. Pathetic."

Kakashi expected this, and was already in motion. He ran towards the semi-distracted nin. His tanto ablaze with chakra.

He swiped and the shinobi dodged.

The man fought back with taijutsu himself, trying to aim a deadly hit. Kakashi swiftly did a back handspring to dodge, then stabbed with his tanto as he fought unpredictable offense.

The Mist shinobi had underestimated the child's agility and speed. He fought back harder.

The man jumped back, and created distance. His emotionless white mask stared at the young Hatake. "Where are your friends."

Kakashi had sweat run down his face. He didn't respond. He raised the tanto to his cheek in ready position.

The man stilled. Then he looked away from his opponent. He stared at the trees.

Kakashi squared his stance.

The nin continued to stare past him. "Clever. You were able to distract me for two minutes."

He gripped his weapon tighter, and said nothing.

The man then drew a kunai from his own bag. Finally he looked at Kakashi again. "You think I didn't notice you giving them your bag with the scroll?"

The young shinobi still said nothing. However his muscles did move a miniscule amount; a nervous twitch. This confirmed the Mist shinobi's theory.

He shook his head, then began to move closer to the smaller shinobi before him. "You're denying the inevitable brat."

Then with unexpected speed, the man leaped and thrashed his kunai at him.

Kakashi's eyes opened wider, and he barely dodged in time. He performed a tuck and roll. The dirts dust invaded his eyes as he landed.

The man's kunai stopped mid attack. He turned and faced the young shinobi. Then he lunged again. This time, Kakashi ran head first and used his own weapon to dislodge the enemies.

Their weapons clashed. Metal on metal. The Mist shinobi kicked with great speed. Kakashi moved, but couldn't perfectly evade the attack.

The kick shattered some ribs. Kakashi thrusted chakra into his feet, and leapt backwards considerably.

He landed high on a tree branch. He breathed hard and kept his eyes on his opponent. The Mist shinobi, having had enough, finally resorted to performing a jutsu.

He made a hand movement, and kept his steady stance. More water from his waist container, flowed out. The man let the water encircle him. Then he rapidly formed a hand sign. "Eien no Mizu: Rappu!"

Water came crashing towards Kakashi. He didn't have enough space to dodge the speed attack, while injured.

The water abruptly encased his body in wrappings; Tight water ropes bound his arms and legs with no room to move. He struggled in vain.

He kept the chakra in his feet. He stayed crouched on the branch.

The man kept a hand position near his chest keeping the jutsu active. With his other arm, he removed another kunai from his person.

Kakashi was rapidly trying to come up with a distracting maneuver that he would do with his pent up chakra in his feet—when a different distraction did the job for him.

"Hey!"

The shinobi stilled, though he didn't turn to look.

Obito came out from his hiding spot. In his hands was Kakashi's pack. "You want this Piss head? Then come get it!"

Kakashi watched in horror. He tried again to get free of his bonds frantically.

The Mist shinobi saw the wild determination in Kakashi's movements, and he finally turned his head to look at the Uchiha.

Obito stood alone. The backpack in his hands, the only thing near him.

Kakashi hoped Rin wasn't as stupid as Obito and was still hiding.

The man cocked his head. His voice was deep as he spoke with oozing doubt. "Dump the pack."

Obito's face and body was tense with stress, but he obliged. He turned the knapsack upside down, and let the items inside fall, and they crashed to the ground.

A yellow scroll was among the objects.

The masked man tisked. His body sharpened his movements to a deadly posture. He chuckled lowly and mockingly.

"You think a simple substitution trick would work on me, you worm?"

Suddenly the scroll puffed white clouds. As the clouds dissipated, all that was left in its place was a broken tree branch.

Obito's eyes widened in panic. He looked at Kakashi and back at the Mist shinobi with uncertainty and alarm.

The enemy nin hummed in grim humor as he looked at the scared Uchiha. He spoke dully. "Don't fret Leaf shinobi. I'll kill you first—so you don't have to watch your teammates die."

Obito, although pathetically outmatched, raised up his hands in a fighting position, and dug out a kunai nonetheless. "F-fine!...If I don't kill you first, you Mist scum!"

Kakashi withered in his water binds, to keep up the facade. However he was seconds away from building up enough chakra in his feet. He planned carefully. He would hurl himself towards the nin, and knock him over.

The Mist nin said no more. Instead, his hand spoke for him. With his hand that still held the kunai, he ran the hilt into the hole of his water container. As he forcibly then drew it back out, a water string was attached to the weapon.

He held it up to his white masked face, and leveled it with Obito. He dispassionately spoke. "Sutoraiku."

The sharp modified kunai flew upwards midair, until the water leash linked to it, rapidly propelled it straight towards its target in a sudden whiplash attack.

Kakashi meanwhile had expelled all of his pent up chakra, and hastily sprung from his perch. As he moved, he realized he wouldn't make it in time. The jutsu was already in effect. The kunai whipped out towards Obito with lightning speed!—

 _Shing!_

Kakashi hit the ground hard. He missed his target. The water binds still encircled him. He breathed out in alarm, and he quickly looked up to see what happened.

The water enhanced kunai had been intercepted—by another kunai. A perfect throw; both weapons had struck the tree by Obito's head.

Kakashi hastily whipped his neck around to look past the Mist shinobi.

 _Minato sensei._

The Yellow Flash was there. His arm was still straight in the air from his throw. Leaves blew around him.

He stared down the Mist shinobi before him with a cold look. His killing intent was palpable.

Kakashi found himself staring at his teacher in raw perturbation. It was morbidly magnetic.

The Mist shinobi seemed to be faring better than Kakashi himself, but he was still visibly affected. The man's muscles were taut, and he was carefully making his breathing regular.

Kakashi toughly swallowed and glanced over at Obito. The young Uchiha was completely paralyzed.

Minato spoke over the mute battleground. His voice clear and authoritative. "Obito: retreat."

Obito continued to stand there however. He was trembling it seemed like. He was having a hard time shaking the Killing intent, which wasn't even directed towards him.

Minato's gaze never left the Mist nin, but he spoke again. Breaking the spell on his student. " _Obito."_

Obito seemed to have found his feet at that. He briefly looked at Kakashi then back, before he nodded in understanding and quickly turned around and fled.

Minato—who still hadn't moved—addressed the enemy shinobi in front of him. "Release my student."

Kakashi smelt the scents of metal, sweat, and freshly wet earth. His cheek was muddy from his collision with the ground, but despite all of this, he watched the scene unfolding before him with intense focus.

The white masked nin, who was still facing Obito's last spot, halfway facing Minato, kept his hand sign still against his chest.

He hummed. "Oh?"

Minato lowered his arm.

"And if I don't?"

Kakashi analyzed his trapped appearance, and tried to find ways he could be dislodged from the jutsu while the man spoke.

Minato stood tall. Waiting for the man to speak again. He spared a second to look at his student. Kakashi was trying to get himself free. He glanced at the man again. He planned out how he would flash behind him with his Rasengan.

The Mist nin hummed again. Reading Minato's thoughts astutely. "Killing me won't end things. My jutsu prevails, even after death."

Minato's doubt must have been somewhat tangible, but the Mist nin said nothing. Such A-rank techniques existed, though rare. Both knew this, and the Mist nin knew the other wasn't in the position to call his bluff.

"My jutsu needs to be manually turned off." The water wielder stated. Then he bowed his head a tad, as if in consideration. "How about we make a deal."

Minato gave the man a look, and stayed silent. An unsaid understanding of allowing the man to continue. _'Go on'._

The Mist shinobi recalled what he saw in his peripherals. Minato carried a knapsack himself. "The scroll. I know you have it."

Minato felt the weight on his back, more so now than ever. He continued to stare at the shinobi.

The Mist nin hummed again, as if taking the Leaf shinobis silence as an admittance.

He spoke again, this time however, directed towards Kakashi.

"That scene you played out with your teammates taking your backpack was good. I admit—I thought you really had it."

Kakashi stopped moving on the dirt ground and looked at the nin.

"But since your babysitter is here, and he _also_ has a backpack...well." He scrunched his hand sign tighter. The water bands around Kakashi tightened. He choked and withered from the constraints. He couldn't breathe.

Minato called out abruptly. The Mist shinobi finally looked over at him. "Stop. I'll give you the scroll."

The man relaxed his fingers. The jutsus pressure was alleviated. Kakashi took deep messy breathes.

Minato knew the man would start again unless he made a move. The blond slowly and gingerly shrugged off the straps of his pack. It hit the ground.

His opponent stared him down. He repeated what he said to Obito earlier. "Dump it." And then with a small tilt of his head he spoke again. "Don't do anything hasty."

A threat. Not a suggestion.

Minato conceded with a slow bow of his head. He kept eye contact as he lowered himself down and opened the pack.

A few feet away from him still lying in the dirt, Kakashi bit out: "Sensei. _Don't_."

The Mist nin didn't break his eye contact with Minato, but he squeezed his finger sign again without warning.

Kakashi made a noise and struggled for air.

Minato held up a flat hand. His eyes not leaving the Mist nins. "It's alright Kakashi." And without demanding anything, the nin relented his jutsu once more.

Kakashi breathed gratefully. He glared hotly at his aggressor.

Once Minato had dumped the sack, he took it upon himself to pick up the now fallen scroll—and threw it towards the man in front of him.

The man caught it with his free hand. He paused and Minato knew he was checking if it was a substitution.

Since the scroll didn't go up in smoke, and was tangible—the man was satisfied. He tucked the scroll into his nearby pouch.

Then the nin abruptly jumped backwards, and left the battleground. He disappeared into the trees.

Once the man was gone, the water bind jutsu broke.

Kakashi wasted no more time lying down. He sat and stood up straight away. Minato was by his side in seconds. He grabbed his shoulders and inspected his charge efficiently. Kakashi let him touch, knowing it would somewhat pacify his sensei's concern.

Finally Minato nodded and stopped his ministrations. "Anything detrimental?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No sensei."

Minato nodded again. Then he stood up straight, grabbed his pack, and angled his body past the trees. Without vocal acknowledgement, both shinobi simultaneously jumped and went through the forest.

Eventually, Minato stopped in a clearing. He put his hands on his waist, as he spoke out loud to the scenery around them. "Obito. Rin."

At the beckoning, the two companions who were high up in the trees, jumped down silently in front of their sensei. Both looked relieved and satisfied to see their teacher and Kakashi alright.

Minato regarded his team with a level yet patient look. "Report shinobi."

Roataji lifted up his mask, and took a big whiff of the battlefield before him.

The foul non refutable smell of death was prevalent. He glanced dispassionately at his teammates carcass. Black ooze coated her body.

He spit down onto the ground below him, before he pushed his mask back down. He was unimpressed with his ex-teammates obvious failure.

With nothing to hold him back now, the Mist nin set off towards his destination.

As he jumped, he stopped at his temporary base camp in a cave, to rest and recharge his chakra reserves. Once he was finally sitting—the man greedily stuck his hand in his pouch to remove the scroll.

Except.

The man paused as he touched the object. Immediately he pulled it out from his pocket, and he stared at it with astonishment.

A thermos.

Rin stepped forward and slightly smiled up at her teacher. "We're okay, Minato sensei. The plan was successful."

Obito beamed up at his teacher and proudly vocalized the same. "Yep! The scroll is safe."

Minato nodded in obvious appeasement. "I see. Good work."

Rin and Obito basked in the acknowledgement. Since they both disappointed their sensei on their last mission—they were happy that they successfully followed his orders this time, and that the plan worked. It felt good to have their sensei trust and depend on them again.

Then Minato turned to Kakashi. He was going to place his hand on his shoulder—but he knew that would be pressing his luck. He spoke to him and voiced the pride he had in him as well. "You too Kakashi. Excellent work."

Beside him, Kakashi crossed his arms and said nothing to his teacher, but he bowed his head a little. The young teen obviously had wanted to help him during the first fight, but was ordered not too. So naturally, he was annoyed and felt his skill was wasted. Although as usual, he couldn't disagree with the results.

Minato took off his pack, and set it down in the grass. He began the process of putting everything back inside of it, exactly how he packed it.

Kakashi then unexpectedly turned towards his female teammate, and looked at her. "You did your job perfectly Rin." Then he had looked away from her, his focus now on whatever his sensei was doing.

Rin felt herself blush, and she smiled softly and looked at the ground. "Thank you." She said, though she knew the boy was no longer paying attention to her.

Obito squawked though, upset at the conversation. "What!? Hey, what about me, you jerk!"

Kakashi looked away from his teacher, and stared at the Uchiha. "If I had anything to congratulate you on, I would have said something."

Obito's face turned red and he threw up his hands in agitation. "What! Baka! What about you? You're the one who got their ribs busted!"

Kakashi looked up at his teammate sharply and glowered.

Minato stopped what he was doing. He stood up from his crouched position and turned to glance at him. He looked displeased. "Kakashi."

When he asked if he had any detrimental injuries, cracked or broken ribs certainly fitted under such context. He frowned at his charge.

Rin came forward with hovering, unsure hands at the comment, but she stilled.

Kakashi had never been hurt or injured in the field before—beside the mild occasional scrape or bruise—but nothing that had required a medic's involvement.

A medic's _physical_ assistance.

The Hatake heir glared at the ground. Minato felt something build up in his chest. " _Kakashi_."

Finally the boy looked up. He had an emotion in his eyes that Minato couldn't place. "I'm fine sensei."

 _Are you?_

Rin looked at her teacher completely lost, asking for guidance on the situation. Her eyes shifted unsure on how to handle the unsaid but obvious problem.

Obito however, just cleared his throat noisily, displaying his dissatisfaction on the matter quite poignantly.

"Oi! What's the big deal you baby? If you're hurt the team's medic has to heal you. Stop trying to get out of it."

He boy in question said nothing to the taunt, though he did serve the Uchiha with a fiery look.

Obito crossed his arms, bit his lip, and just stared at his teammate with a wary expression.

The boys teammates watched him expectantly, though Minato was sure that he was the only one who was able to read the boys current body language. Understanding his student more than his peers, Minato came to a conclusion.

He quietly turned towards Obito and spoke evenly in a voice that broke no arguments. "Obito. Go towards the field. Take care of the body."

The dismissal was clear as day.

Obito stopped. He stared at his sensei is surprise and clear reluctance—but one more look at Kakashi and he eventually obeyed what his teacher asked of him, and left. Once in awhile, the boy could actually be quite perceptive.

He then turned and faced the team's medic. "Rin. Set up right here."

The kunoichi briskly nodded, satisfied with finally getting directions. She knelt down, and started unpacking.

Beside him, Kakashi seemed to have come to a grave resignation and started to unbuckle his tantos holster with slow movements. He was stalling the most he could.

He was about to kneel down like Rin, till Minato made a noise of disagreement. Kakashi looked at his teacher apathetically as he pointed to a nearby short rock.

Kakashi begrudgingly sat on it, and hoisted up his shirt and shinobi standard chainmail. Rin, too worried to be embarrassed, gingerly touched his sternum and ribs with her chakra'd palm.

Minato crossed his arms, and watched the scene. He noted how Kakashi flinched at the contact as usual, but let his teammate do her work uninterrupted.

Eventually, Rin finished. She healed what she could then began the process of wrapping him up with field dressings and medical tape to secure it.

Once she was done, she sheepishly nodded to Kakashi and he hastily fixed his clothes and refastened his holster across his chest.

Rin scooted away from him to give him back his space, and Minato watched as Kakashi sighed in unconscious relief.

Deeming the situation handled—Minato's mind switched back to the mission.

He regarded the now finished medic.

"Go back and retrieve what weapons we discarded and left behind, and fetch Obito's pack. Then we will all meet back here."

His student nodded obediently, and he watched as she got up and headed back to the battleground in the forest. Rin gave her teammate one last look, before leaving.

Kakashi continued to sit, seeming to be preoccupied in thought. The blond teacher decided to give his student a brief few minutes alone.

He picked up another painted kunai from his pouch, and threw it into the earth. He ceremoniously went through the familiar motions and was suddenly gone.

As the Mist shinobi was glaring at the transformed thermos that he mistook for a scroll, he suddenly felt a presence.

The intruder was so fast, he didn't even realize he was near till he was right behind him. At this point in time, it was too late to matter.

A kunai was pressed to his throat, and Roataji's eyes bulged out from his skull.

The man dropped the thermos, as his throat was competently slashed.

He fell and his mask cracked as it hit the floor.

After deeming the shinobi dead, Minato stepped forward and snatched up the tagged thermos.

Then he knelt down, and performed the standard Fire technique used to destroy and obliterate nin.

Afterwards, he transported himself back, mentally crossing off the man's face from his Bingo Book.

Once the group had rendezvoused at the place once again, did Minato address the scroll topic.

Rin had then automatically removed the scroll from her small medkit pouch, and handed it over to her sensei.

Minato took the scroll respectfully, and proceeded to place it back inside his own backpack.

He then finally addressed his group in unity, as he smiled brightly. "Good work team."

Obito huffed out a grin and put his hands on his waist. "Yeah. Those stupid Mist doorknobs. They never knew what hit 'em!"

Rin giggled.

Obito continued. "It was brilliant to give the scroll to Rin, sensei. Since she's the only one without a knapsack, they completely disregarded her!"

Minato hummed. "Hai. This is why shinobi, need to think outside of the box." He then turned to Kakashi. "It was quick thinking, distracting the enemy like that, Kakashi. You three redirected his focus perfectly."

The prodigy nodded, but he didn't seem as thrilled as the others. The boy was reserving his satisfaction till the mission was officially completed. He had strict and predictable priorities. "We still have the actual mission to finish, sensei."

Minato quirked an eyebrow at his statement, but he rolled with it. He began to walk in the direction they were headed, and jutted his head for his students to follow. "Kakashi's right everyone. We still need to reach the monastery. Let's move."

Thankfully the rest of the journey was uninterrupted. They made it safely to the mountain, although a few hours late on schedule. They arrived around early evening.

Goto Noboru met them at the gates, as promised. He took the scroll reverently and thanked them sincerely. "Osoreirimasu, Shinobi-san," He bowed. "You and your team have my highest respects."

Minato bowed deeply as well. "Arigato juushoku-sama." He stood and smiled. "It was no trouble." His students responded and acted in similar fashion.

The man tucked the scroll away. "I am sorry I cannot offer much hospitality," he said, and he genuinely sounded lamented. Although the place was a zen monastery, it was a usual rule that they could not house active shinobi within the walls for safety purposes. The team understood this and were not expecting otherwise. "However, as a show of gratitude, please accept these."

He had a covered basket in his hands. A red cloth was placed over it's containments. His offering was thankfully received and taken, by Minato.

He lifted the cloth. Inside was freshly made karinto mixed with assorted arare of all colors and flavors. A well thought and prepared gift, since it was uncommon to see karinto nowadays in shops. The arare as well was a nice tasty addition for variety.

Minato bowed and voiced his genuine thanks, once more. The others as well.

Every now and then, happy clients give gifts to shinobi after a successful mission that leaves them satisfied. Usually gifts were of the food and treat variety. The man before them was very kind hearted to produce a gift.

After they had parted ways, with the treats placed inside Minato's backpack, did the pleasant atmosphere start to wane.

It was mutually content at first: everyone was glad the mission was successful, and their walk back was at a good unrushed pace.

Then they had sat down at a small clearing to have a break, a few yards away from the gates of the monastery.

After the appropriate time, they had began to sit up to start moving again—only Kakashi seemed to suddenly act a bit sluggish.

The other young teens were not focused on him, seeing as they were distracted with the notion of leaving again. They were stretching and talking pleasantly amongst themselves, along with re-securing their straps.

Kakashi was not, however. He was still sitting on the flat upraised stone, his chin slowly dipping downwards. His hands were by his sides with his palms cupping the rock's edge, as if to balance himself.

His teacher was standing with his hands on his waist, as he looked beyond the trees. He stopped when he realized one member was still sitting. He turned around in interest.

He saw his students body lean forward and time seemed to turn slow.

Minato's eyes opened wide as he was suddenly beside Kakashi, rough hands supporting the drooping body. He lifted a hand, and placed some fingers on his neck. The pulse was slow, very slow. Kakashi was staring at him, mildly aware of what he was doing.

Rin stopped mid sentence and looked away from Obito. Her sensei was beside them, and then suddenly he was kneeling by Kakashi.

Her interest was modestly piqued, until she heard the older man's urgent tone. "Kakashi."

Then she suddenly had rapt attention. Obito had a similar look and they swiftly made their way over to the two.

Minato was trying to get his student to respond, with his grip on his upper arms keeping him vertical. Unfortunately, Kakashi just stared somewhat confused, with no vocal answer.

Rin was immediately kneeling down beside her teacher. She did a quick once over as she sifted through possible diagnoses. She looked at her teammate with worry. "Sensei, what's going on?" She raised a palm ready to heal an injury.

Minato shook his head at her movement, and she let it fall back into her lap with confusion.

Her teacher turned and gave her a tiny reassuring smile. "It's okay Rin, that's not necessary." His words sounded tired, and resigned.

Rin quickly stood up, looking away from Kakashi in hopeful surprise. "You know what's wrong?.."

Obito crossed his arms, and he scowled. "What did he do now? Crack more ribs?"

Minato had his back to them, as he gently began to maneuver Kakashi's body around. He didn't respond to them. Instead he gestured to his back. "Rin—take my pack." He shrugged it off slowly till it was on the dirt.

Rin retrieved it, ready to grab something out of it.

But Minato asked for nothing else, as he then effortlessly hoisted up their teammate to be carried across his back. He guided the lax arms and legs against his chest, and secured them with his hands.

He turned around, and he nodded with a dull smile. "Arigatou Rin."

Obito looked around lost, mouth opened slightly as he struggled with figuring out what was going on. Rin too, looked intensely curious. "Sensei?..."

The strange situation was not lost on their teacher. He knew to respond to the unasked questions.

He steered ahead first and began to walk. The two followed behind him obediently, though bewildered. He spoke to clarify after a minute, voice expertly blank.

"Kakashi's body is in lockdown. It will be a while before he can move around properly, and with ease. We are heading straight back to the village."

The admission was direct and It made the two following students shift in surprise. The air around them grew cold. Soon it began to dawn on Rin, of the words implications. She silently watched the back of her teacher in front of her, which had their unmoving teammate slung across it.

Obitos brows furrowed, as he pondered about what could have happened to have Kakashi's body result in full-body lockdown.

Rin seemed to be aware of his thoughts, as always. She quietly spoke to her friend, eyes growing sad. "Obito. Kakashi is most likely experiencing Mild Language Deprivation."

That made him blink incredulously. He glanced over at Kakashi himself and he frowned. "What? That's ridiculous."

Rin didn't know what he meant by that, so he just continued following her sensei. She looked devastated all of a sudden, as she felt her heart plummet. She spoke softly out loud to no one in particular. "That means we haven't been helping much…" She lightly touched her own red bracelet.

Obito turned to look at her in surprise, but he too didn't know what to say in reply, or how to comfort his friend who seemed far away in thought and guilt.

He glared at the ground as they went instead. It was true, wasn't it? Or else Kakashi would be moving around by himself—not carried by their teacher. Obito kicked a dirt clod, soon lost in his own thoughts.

Minato listened to the conversation behind him without comment. Rin blamed themselves, for not preventing Kakashi's current predicament. He couldn't find it in himself to comfort nor deny her claims, because he had started to share the same thoughts.

If anything, the blame falls onto his shoulders. He was the Jounin sensei; the adult. He should have been the one to take action when the first sign was exhibited.

He was foolish to disregard the possibility, just because the first few symptoms didn't continue to show. With Kakashi being the genius he is, he should have taken that fact into account—knowing that the boy never did anything expected, especially when it came to himself. He was private and refused to show weaknesses of any kind. Minato should have known that this would be how things would be handled by his student.

With denial, refusal, and stubbornness.

At least they were doing all they could for him currently. With him suffering from MLD, the best solution for him is continued use of physical contact. With him against his back, he should rouse and be back to his normal healthy standards in no time.

Regardless it was best to get back to Konoha as soon as possible, and continue reaffirming contact for guaranteed results till then. He wouldn't be satisfied till a medical professional outloud confirms this and oversees him anyhow.

They walked well into the middle of the night, till Minato relented and said it was time for a break.

Rin and Obito were grateful for the stop, but were just as keen in getting back to Konoha as soon as possible, just like their sensei. Obito was less vocal with his agreeance, but Minato could see the small worry in his eyes. Rin on the other hand, was always the first person to request they start moving again.

Throughout the journey, Minato kept Kakashi on his back, only setting him down into a supine position during breaks, and even then, he kept a close vigil.

Rin and Obito had offered to help carry him, but Minato respectively denied. He was a Jounin. He was trained and had experienced worse. This was hardly strenuous, albeit it made his reflexes slightly hindered.

Since they were still in Fire country, and not as close the borders anymore, Minato grew more at ease as they walked, knowing the likelihood of an attack was still possible but just slightly less likely as they went.

Forgoing sleep, the three abled shinobi continued walking throughout the night and morning. It wasn't out of the ordinary to skip sleep for shinobi, and they've all had to continue missions being awake for a lot longer, before.

It was dark and peaceful and Rin and Obito watched as Minato continued walking at a good pace ahead of them. Kakashi's lethargic body was still being carried on his back. He almost seemed peacefully asleep.

They both knew better however.

Their sensei had spoken very little since their departure, only speaking when necessary. He was calm as he moved, though obviously thinking deeply. Rin had never seen her sensei like that before. She couldn't read him exactly, but he seemed to be in a very grave state, and she wondered what he was thinking about.

They continued throughout the night, past morning and midday, in the same manner. They ate during breaks and rested when they could.

Soon, they were once again back at the village, just before the sunset. It was still moderately chilly with the autumn wind and temperature the same as when they left.

Once the guards and gatekeepers saw their arrival, and the seemingly unconscious state of one of their own, did a shinobi standing around leap down and ask if the boy needed immediate medical attention.

It was protocol for a shinobi in need of medical attention, to be taken straight to the hospital by a awaiting guard. However since Kakashi's life wasn't hanging in the balance, Minato just gave a brisk shake of the head, moving past his fellow shinobi without fanfare and into the village.

The shinobi acknowledged his cool demeanor, gave a quick bow, and went back to his post.

Rin and Obito wordlessly followed behind their sensei, who seemed to be on a warpath. Milling about villagers and shinobi cleared a path as the blonds determined stride cut through.

Eventually they made their way to the village hospital.

Minato stalked through the wide doors, passing by unnecessary personnel, till he came across a available medinin.

With a few short words said in exchange, a gurney was quickly provided from a corridor and Minato placed his young charge down onto it. He didn't break contact however, as he kept a grip on his arm. He looked up at the medinin. "Get me Tsunade."

Rin and Obito could only silently watch as a nurse came and escorted their team into an awaiting room. Rin heard the nurse say that the female Sannin was on her way as he turned to leave,having finished prepping Kakashi. Her teacher didn't bother to acknowledge this, his back to them as he watched the bed and it's occupant.

Soon the no-nonsense woman herself arrived. She walked into the room, taking the clipboard from a stationed nurse outside the door, then letting it close behind her.

Tsunade was brisk, as he came to stand on the other side of the bed. "Hatake Kakashi. Physical Touch." She lifted a paper on her clipboard, her own blue bracelet swayed from the movement, as she briefly scanned the papers. "Mild Language Deprivation." She muttered.

She then smacked Minato's arm away, and used two fingers to check his pulse on his wrist, then jugular. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Mm."

Minato, finally seeming like his old self again, reared up his head and looked at the older woman. He knew better than to ask her about Kakashi before she finished her diagnostics, but his silent worry could only be stretched out so far. "Tsunade-Sama…."

Tsunade half-ignored him. She continued checking his levels, and began prepping his I-V. "He's not dying brat, so give me some room."

She was cold, but it did the trick. Minato sighed and stepped back, joining his students a few feet away. It was quiet as she worked, but she was efficient and soon everything was finished to her liking.

She gave a final nod in her patient's direction, put away the clipboard, and turned to face the blond man with her hands on her hips.

"What happened."

Obito took it upon himself to answer before anyone else. "He just suddenly froze, or something!" He flew up his hands. "He was fine before! But sensei said he was in full body lockdown.." He dwindled off.

Rin stepped up at that. "Tsunade-sama. It's true then? Kakashi has MLD?" Her tone was sad, but expectant.

Tsunade said nothing to the two, as she crossed her arms and regarded them. Then she glanced up to meet Minato's eyes. "Is this true, Minato? Kakashi just suddenly went into full body lock?"

She looked skeptical. Minato didn't blame her.

A person's condition couldn't have merely jumped straight to full body lock, and since the fact that earlier symptoms had been overlooked was the only other option, she was stoic. Knowing Minato to be a very observant and skilled shinobi, she awaited for an explanation.

Minato gave a grave nod, and he looked upset as well. He looked down at his two students, and kindly dismissed them for the day, telling them to go home.

Obito frowned and Rin looked distraught at the idea of leaving. "But sensei…!"

Tsunade stood tall as she addressed he two young children before her. "Go. Get some rest. Visiting hours are over. Come back tomorrow." Her voice broke no arguments, and she didn't look in the mood to say it again.

Obito and Rin reluctantly obeyed the order as they slowly bowed before both adults, and walked out of the hospital room with unhappy expressions on their faces. Minato gave them both a nod in goodbye, and told them that he would see them later.

After the two left and the door shut behind them, did Minato sigh and seem to deflate.

His head bowed low, as he finally admitted his earlier observations. He explained everything, from how the first signs occurred just a few days before, and how they just stopped. He told her that he seemed fine, if a little more closed-off during the mission and nothing had progressed further.

Coming to an end, Minato finished up. "...and so I figured Deprivation of any kind was...diverted." He looked at Kakashi with deep concern and regret.

Tsunade hummed. "And then after the mission, he went to full body lockdown?"

Minato made a noise of acknowledgement. He wordlessly pulled up a chair and sat down by his students side. "Yes."

Tsunade watched him but didn't say anything, letting the man talk.

He shook his head. "I just don't know how I could be so negligent…" he then paused and looked up with a faintly curious expression. "Tsunade-sama. How could it have happened this way? I've never heard of MLD act in such a manner."

Tsunade had been thinking about the peculiar situation herself, and she breathed out evenly. "Mm. I think I have an explanation."

She walked closer to the bed, her heels clacking on the tile. Minato looked up at her with questions in his eyes. She softly jutted her chin towards the beds occupant.

"My theory is this: He had started and began experiencing the first stages of MLD, which you had witnessed.." She looked at him. "Those first symptoms you referenced. Stiff movement, twitching, and unfocused attention. That was clearly the beginning."

She looked over at Kakashi again, though her brows furrowed in thought. "As to why his symptoms stopped, the only reason I can think of, is he had to have been through enough physical touch of some kind, to have tied him over. Perhaps he went to a specialist?"

She was referring to a Language specialist. They were trained professionals who helped and assisted people with their Language requirements.

Minato looked at her questioning gaze, and he shook his head. "No. I stayed and kept watch till early sunrise, that night. He didn't leave his house."

Tsunade crossed her arms again. "Hmm. Interesting."

Minato looked at his student, who was now not experiencing full body lockdown, but was now currently in a drug induced sleep thanks to the medication Tsunade had previously administered in the I-V.

He frowned. "Then the body lock…?"

Tsunade brushed a blonde pigtail behind her shoulder. "My professional assumption is that some various insignificant touches now and then, kept it at bay. Adrenaline itself should also be taken into consideration. It's not an uncommon feat for adrenaline to put Language necessities on the back burner, during stress. Tell me—did you encounter anything of that nature during your mission?"

Minato nodded. "Yes. We ran into some trouble along the way…" He glanced over at his charge once more.

The woman beside him hummed in consideration. "Well, that would do it." She went over and readjusted some equipment by his bedside. "Once the situation was handled, and the mission completed, Kakashi's body must have finally decided to give in, and went through the last stage. Only a stubborn individual could have prevented that for so long." She said that last sentence with a roll of her eyes.

The man near her took what she said into careful consideration himself. "I see."

Tsunade finally turned around, and gave him a long-suffering look. "The kid's fine Minato. He's definitely a troublesome brat—but if this kid cares so much about being a good shinobi like I think he does, he'll realize how handicapping it is to be so careless with his Language, and he'll change for the better. Trust me."

She finished up her necessary fussing, and she made her way out the door, letting it close gently behind her, and her words to be contemplated.

Minato stayed where he was not moving. Since Tsunade didn't tell him to leave, he knew he was welcome to keep his spot by his students side, so long as he wasn't an inconvenience to the staff.

He kept his tired gaze on his student's slack face, and he felt guilt swarm over him tenfold.

What kind of teacher was he, to not have his own student trust him enough to confide with him? How long will it take for Kakashi to completely trust him?

He thought they were faring better, since the first time they met. That they had made _progress_.

Now Minato knew that he was just being foolish. He was hopeful, and in being so, he had exaggerated their connection. Because of this, Kakashi had suffered greatly. He had never been so frustrated with himself.

Did the boy not think he cared? The boy was like family to him. He assumed the boy knew this.

With a sigh, due to exhaustion at the situation and his emotions, Minato placed his elbow on the table beside him, and wearily scrubbed his face with his hand.

The night passed by in the same manner.

Bright and early, Minato found himself waking up when a hand touched the back of his shoulder. He sat up, realizing he had slept with his head on the table, and that there was someone familiar behind him.

Without looking, Minato let his tense shoulders slump again, and he spoke slowly, brokenly. "Kushina…"

The woman near him tugged him upwards so he was sitting upright in his chair. She looked down at him, while he raised his head to see Kakashi.

He was still asleep.

Kushina sighed, and said nothing. Instead, she merely gestured for him to scoot over.

Once sitting side by side, did Kushina speak. "Obito and Rin are planning on coming by in a few hours. They are bringing flowers."

With no response she continued, a bit more reverently. "I ran into his nurse in the hallway. They said the drugs are out of his system, and that he can wake on his own, anytime." She confided in a quiet tone.

Minato seemed to inflate a little at that. The idea of being able to talk with Kakashi, was something to wait for. Maybe he could illuminate his teacher on why he didn't tell him of his condition.

Kushina, not one to invade in on people's private matters, leaned over to give Minato a kiss on the cheek in goodbye, before soundlessly getting back up and leaving the room.

Kakashi felt strange.

He had felt differently for a while now, but he put it off, knowing that his mind and body was the least of his concerns at the moment.

They had just left for their mission, and it was imperative that everything went smoothly and according to plan. He couldn't afford to humor his body's ' _needs'_.

The sudden thought of his Language, was quickly scoffed at and haughtily ignored. The idea that he needed constant physical touch was ridiculous.

Kakashi had always done fine, with keeping his Language satisfied by the bare minimum, and nothing else. The touches that he was subjected to, thanks to his teammates and sensei, were horribly annoying at first. Eventually he concluded that their actions weren't _completely_ amiss, and that they at least seemed to respect his want for space to a degree.

(It was more than what others tended to do.)

So he allowed the innocent touches, so long as they didn't get carried away. There was still times when he couldn't handle it however —and he broke away without remorse each time.

They had begun to understand in a way, and have followed in predictable patterns that he could ready and prepare himself for.

Usually.

With all that being said, he had a certain ideology about his Language. Even though it didn't necessarily conform with biology and professional opinions—Kakashi fiercely hated his Language, and didn't think he needed it.

Why let something so trivial, dictate and short circuit his life? Giving such power to his alleged 'needs', wasn't something he wanted. So therefore, he didn't.

(Kakashi would never admit it, but he liked being in _control_. The fact that something that wasn't even sentient, directed and ruled over his health, wasn't something he was inclined to accept very easily.)

So while they continued on their journey for the mission, Kakashi had suppressed all of the foreign feelings that had started to erupt within, ignoring it to focus on better more important things.

Like keeping the scroll safe, and away from the Mist shinobi.

During that time, his bodies odd sensations and deep want to just _touch_ , was suddenly very much easier to set aside. He felt muted. He fought hard against the enemy, thinking ahead and planning against the oncoming attacks.

He felt alive, and unburdened. The Language that he hated so much, was finally quiet thanks to the raw adrenaline and his mind compartmentalizing priorities over his emotions.

He was somewhat secretly grateful for the excuse. His body didn't crave for any childish wish for touch, and he was a more efficient shinobi this way.

Then once it was over, he felt the calm and numb feeling slowly disappear again, and soon he could feel his want to touch all over again, _crawling_ it's way to the surface—and he stomped it down before it became too overwhelming.

They still had the mission to finish.

Eventually they had made it to the mountain, and the monasteries front gates. The man that they were to deliver the scroll to, was there and he had a basket in his hands. He was very happy and satisfied with their work, and he presented them with the basket as an offering.

The handmade treats inside were very considerate gifts, and when his teacher handed each of his students a piece of karinto, Kakashi had respectively denied. The thought and smell of food suddenly didn't sound so good.

With the mission completed, they had began the journey back down the mountain. They then headed to a small clearing to make a quick rest stop before they were to head back to Konoha, which Kakashi was secretly grateful for. He felt dizzy.

Kakashi had perched himself on a flat granite rock, watching as everyone else did the same. Since it was close enough for dinner, the shinobi in front of him started to unpack and eat rations, while opening up and drinking from their canteens.

It was so mundane and simple, yet Kakashi couldn't will his arms to do the same.

He suddenly felt very lethargic. The need for touch was now excruciating, but he couldn't move. His arms began to feel like they were very heavy. His legs, similar.

His gaze started to cloud over, and this is when anxiety began to build. He was having a hard time thinking clearly and he felt immobilized.

Apparently something happened, because the people in front of him blurred in movement.

Then he felt like the world around him was teetering, and swallowing him up. It was very disorienting.

He didn't even know his body was plummeting, till a sudden hand on his shoulders stopped him from doing so.

He recognized his sensei's chakra, even though his sensing abilities were scrambled and so very distant at the moment, for some reason.

His teacher continued to hold him upwards, checking his neck to read his pulse, and, what Kakashi assumed, ask him something.

He couldn't answer though. He couldn't even tell what people were saying anymore, let alone speak.

Then somehow, he was being lifted. Then placed on his teacher's back. He hated how his body immediately felt better at the physical contact. He felt betrayed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should move away. But he just _couldn't move his limbs_. Distantly he had the will to push away and just _retreat_ ; his mind didn't want the contact, but his body _did_.

Then almost immediately, as if the universe acted purposely against his wishes, he felt _relief_.

It flooded over him, making him want to cry tears in happiness. The physical contact felt like cool fresh water for a parched throat. Why would he deprive himself of something so nice? It was now painful to imagine life without it.

His Language was thriving, and his body welcomed it.

It was then that he started to lose consciousness. He could feel it, and tried to fight it.

But the darkness won, and Kakashi fell victim to it.

Everything else since then, was muddled. He recalled getting set down on a comfortable surface, then repositioned on something softer, but after that he could remember nothing.

Then—

He was finally awake. His eyes felt heavy, but still movable. He slowly opened them to take stock of his surroundings, blearily looking around.

 _What happened?_

He tried to move his body, but it was apparently a very challenging effort. His body felt like cotton.

It was then, that he realized there was someone beside him.

A hand suddenly appeared, settling on his forehead and brushing back some hair.

Kakashi felt the world slowly but surely come back to clarity.

He saw his sensei there, sitting to his left. The man looked uncharacteristically very tired, and Kakashi wondered why that was. Was his teacher not sleeping? Did Kushina-san make him sleep on the couch again?

His clothes and vest looked overly worn, and he sat there, greeting his student with his typical crooked smile, but it looked off. "Good morning."

Kakashi frowned. His mind was still trying to play catch-up. He couldn't remember why they were here. "Sensei?..."

It was then that he realized that not only were they in the hospital, but that he was in a hospital bed. His eyes widened and he tried to abruptly sit up.

His teacher clued in to his motive pretty fast, and helped him sit up against the pillows. Kakashi looked over to his right arm, when he felt a small pinching tug. He saw an I-V.

He frowned and immediately moved to remove it. He hated hospitals.

His movements were impeded by his teacher's hand, halting him from doing so. Kakashi stopped, and turned to look at his teacher with poorly veiled irritation. But he stopped when he saw how dejected and solemn his teacher looked.

Kakashi felt his blood turn cold. "Sensei…" Thoughts and theories whirled around in his mind at high speed. "What happened?"

Minato hardly ever looked so defeated. Something serious must have happened. Kakashi looked around for answers frantically.

Did he do something that made the man disappointed in him? Was someone dead? Was the village attacked? He voiced that last thought out loud.

Minato was quick to assuage his students worry. He had his hands up in calm placating gestures. "No. _No_ , Kakashi the village is _fine_. Everyone is fine."

Kakashi felt his body calm down, as the relief flooded him instantaneously. He nodded.

Then his brow furrowed, and he looked up at his teacher. "Then what?" He asked incredulously.

The blonde older man just sat there, seeming to be staring at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with him.

Kakashi felt like he was punched in the gut. Why wasn't he looking at him? Why was he so upset? "Sensei?"

The sudden epiphany hit him. This is it. The moment Kakashi was expecting and dreading for a while now. His teacher was going to request for a transfer, and finally admit that Kakashi was too hard to teach; was too difficult to be around.

Minato shook his head slowly, seeming to be in stormy disbelief at something, and Kakashi bit his cheek. Finally, his teacher spoke.

"Kakashi, you want to know why I'm mad?"

The young prodigy took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and looked up at him without flinching. "Yes." Whatever it was, he could handle it. It was obvious that he did something to invoke the ire from his teacher. Something must have been the last straw. Nonetheless he would not evade the inevitable conversation. Shinobi don't cower away.

Minato finally looked up. "It's because you think I don't care about you."

Kakashi stiffened and froze. He blinked at his teacher in strong bewilderment. What?

The older man carried on, pretending he didn't see the look of confusion. "The fact that you are sitting here in a _hospital bed_...that didn't give you enough valid reason to guess, to assume, that _that is why_ I'm upset?"

The young Hatake said nothing.

Minato seemed to have lost some of his composure at that, as he raised a hand up to his face, and rubbed it. " _Kakashi_ ,"

He dropped his hand and looked up at him, with a desperate look in his eyes, wanting him to comprehend. "Please, understand. I _care_ Kakashi, I always have and will. Please _—don't_ _shut me out_."

Kakashi's eyes lift open wide in vulnerability, and pure surprise. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't formulate a response of any kind. He just stared at his sensei—his _anguished_ sensei—and he just wanted to sink into the floor.

Minato sighed, and he nodded as if he understood. "I know that you must not think of me as a close friend… but please at least consider me as your teacher. As your teacher, I promise to always be there for you. I'm sorry if I never got that fact across successfully…" he rubbed the back of his neck in sad sheepishness. "But I…"

Kakashi interrupts him, curtly. "Sensei. Stop."

His sensei does as he's told. He looked up at him, expecting a dismissal.

However the young student just shaked his head, giving the oldest beside him a bizarre look. "What are you talking about, Minato-sensei? I know you care for me." Even though he didn't know _how_ much, was left unsaid.

Minato leveled a look with him, and his eyes stared at him with deep searching interest. "You do?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." Of course he knew. The man wouldn't have persevered and struggled with being his sensei this long, if he didn't care somewhat.

His teacher nodded too, and he inhaled a deep big breath. "I see."

Kakashi nodded, satisfied.

"Then why…" His teacher continued. "Did you not tell me about your Deprivation?"

That made the young Hatake pause.

He glanced over at his teacher, with a cool look. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Minato made a face at that. "Uh-huh." Then he smiled, albeit in a depressing sort of way. "Then want to explain to me the 'real' reason, why you are in the hospital?"

Kakashi frowned. He had of course went through the possible reasons as to why he was currently indisposed of, via hospital, and admittedly there weren't many that referenced anything else beside Language Deprivation.

The memories had after a few minutes, came rushing back, and only a handful of reasons and diagnoses could explain away why he couldn't move and fell unconscious while on his mission. The popular and most likely scenarios were chakra exhaustion, or Mild Language Deprivation, and sadly, the latter of the two was more probable.

Kakashi couldn't exactly get out of this one, especially because his teacher seemed to have known all along, so there was no use fooling him.

He crumpled in defeat, and he looked away.

Minato was undeterred. He crossed his arms. He spoke softly, but it was a command nonetheless. "Answer me Kakashi."

"I didn't …"

He didn't what?

Kakashi thought hard in concentration and irritability. He didn't want his sensei to coddle him? He didn't want to give people an excuse to _touch_ him? He shivered and recoiled just at the thought.

(He didn't think he should worry his teacher about something so _absurd_?)

He sighed. "I didn't want admit that my body wanted…" he said the rest of the sentence like it was painful. " _Physical touch._ "

Minato said nothing to this, but his face did seem to look like he understood.

Kakashi continued, and admitted begrudgingly. "It would give people...a _reason_ to touch me. And I don't want that."

(He didn't want _attention_ , and he didn't want people to _know_.)

Minato sighed. Then he quietly asked the question that he knew would not receive an answer. "Why do you hate physical contact so much, Kakashi?"

The boy in question bristled at the question, and he looked away, refusing to answer. Minato accepted his silence, gracefully.

After sitting for a few minutes in companionable silence, Minato eventually broke the atmosphere, by standing up. His chair moved backwards.

Kakashi looked up at him in faint confusion.

Minato simply breathed out a long sigh, as he pulled his arms into a few light stretches. "Sorry Kakashi-kun. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to go now. I need to shower, and Kushina is without a doubt, waiting for me at home." He paired this statement with a charming smile.

It got no rise or laugh from Kakashi.

He looked out the window nonchalantly, fighting off a grin. "Besides...Obito and Rin will be here soon, and they are really eager to see you. I heard they were bringing flowers."

That did it.

Minato tried to hide his amusement, at Kakashi's look of horror and trepidation. If the look he served his sensei was any indication, he was failing.

He smiled and leaned over boldly, completely indulging himself as he lifted a hand and rustled the boys hair, playfully. "Feel better soon."

And then he was out the window, retreating before his student could push away his hand and voice his displeasure.

Kakashi sat there, feeling like an assaulted miffed hedgehog. He raised a hand, and ruffled it through his hair, positioning it back to how it was.

Once the fact that he was now alone fell over him, he sighed and sat back against the pillows in relief.

So his sensei wasn't going to get rid of him. At least, not anytime soon. That thought was probably more comforting than it should be.

He felt like he was going to fall asleep again soon, so he gracefully lowered himself down into a lying position, and closed his eyes.

Maybe if he was lucky, Obito and Rin would come while he was asleep, and leave.

Minato did as he said he would: he went back to his lodgings, greeted his girlfriend with a long time coming kiss, quickly discarded his dirty and wrinkled field uniform, then got himself washed and redressed.

Once all was said and done, he made a nice breakfast for just the two of them, making sure he put the hot sauce on the table for Kushina's omelette, and had a pleasant morning just eating and spending time with his companion.

After the morning passed, Minato grabbed some basic onigiri he had made, and left Kushina and his place, with a promise to spend the next day just with her.

Kushina, knowing Minato didn't want to neglect his girlfriend, but at the same time needed to watch over his student, was amused at his efforts to balance everything and let him go with no regret. She even prepared him his own bento, to eat for lunch as a parting gift.

Once gone, Feeling refreshed, Minato bounded back to the hospital with an agenda on his mind.

To Kakashi's dismay, Rin and Obito did come while he was asleep, but that isn't why he was annoyed. No, Obito and Rin, once realizing their teammate was asleep, promised to come back afterwards to visit him _then_.

Since he was awake when they returned, he had to suffer through Obito's awkward attempt at conversation while at the same time struggling with wishing him a successful recovery. To make it worst, Rin's tangible worry and insistence on making him feel comfortable, was also mixed into the mess.

She had brought him a care package, along with the flowers which made his hypersensitive nose twitch, and set both by his bedside table. Kakashi, not one to deprive someone of their Language, accepted her gifts accordingly—though in a detached manner. This only seemed to encourage her.

Obito on the other hand, offered to hail a medinin if he needed one and refilled his empty glass of water from the nearby pitcher, without prompting.

It was a polite albeit awkward visit, but nonetheless Kakashi was grateful when Tsunade came into the room unannounced, telling the two visitors to beat it.

They both had said goodbye, paired with a promise to see him later if he wasn't discharged yet, and left.

Kakashi breathed out a sigh once they left and then compliantly sat up straight from his bed for the obvious oncoming checkup.

Tsunade said nothing, as she peered over at the kid from the side of her eyes, and pulled on her latex gloves. "Hmm. Still feeling okay, Kakashi?"

The young Hatake nodded. "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

She continued being indifferent, as she got the equipment near her ready. "Good."

Then she turned to him, and went through standard procedure—checking his pulse, and vital signs, and using her stethoscope to hear him breathe. After that, she assessed his chakra pathways deeming them healthy. She then grabbed his limbs, and slowly started to bend his joints, testing their flexibility and capability and asked him to move them himself when she was done.

Afterwards she made a noise of satisfaction, and withdrew from her patient taking off her gloves. "Alright brat, your body seems back to normal." She turned away from him, and started cleaning up.

Kakashi nodded, and repositioned his disrupted gown. "So I'm ready to be discharged then."

Tsunade harrumphed, and turned to face him with her arms crossed. "Not quite: you need a psych evaluation as well, brat. Don't think me so amateurish!"

Kakashi had to try hard to not visibly recoil. "H-hai, Tsunade-sama."

The woman faintly smirked, as she then opened up a locked metal drawer against the wall, and pulled out some sheets of paper, and a pen.

Then she lifted up a chair, purposely rested it down by the foot of his bed, and sat in it. "Alright! Then let's get started."

Kakashi blinked, and looked at the Sannin with incredulity. Medinin and other hospital staff were qualified, overqualified really, to do psych evals—but they usually left them up to certified field experts in psychology. It was...bizarre for Tsunade to personally do this. (not that she couldn't perform the task. Far from it.)

Kakashi took it in stride however, and he nodded carefully.

Tsunade was professional, as she bluntly asked the first question to start things off. "Did you willfully choose to not fulfill your Language requirements?"

Kakashi, obviously understanding the purpose of the evaluation, knew what type of answers they were looking for, and which ones they were wanting to weed out.

"No, Tsunade-sama."

The woman beside him said nothing in reply, as she continued on asking the questions and circling things, according to his answers.

Eventually they had finished, Kakashi looking bored, and Tsunade looking reserved about something. She folded the papers and slid them into an awaiting manila envelope.

The woman continued to sit however, to Kakashi's slight surprise. He waited expectantly.

Tsunade then nodded briskly and set the envelope on her lap. She looked at him. "So,"

She stretched out her legs and tilted her head. "Why'd you do it?"

Kakashi blinked. So apparently this was off the record, and the great legendary Sannin didn't believe anything that he had said. "Do what?"

Tsunade snorted, and waved a hand around, lackadaisical. "Not tell that Minato brat, that you were hiding your condition."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, hoping to seem indifferent to the question. "Because I didn't see the necessity of doing so." There, that was somewhat the truth.

Tsunade's lips turned downwards slightly. "Hmm."

She read the kid's body language. He didn't believe he was lying. Though it wasn't the truth. "Why?"

Kakashi looked at her and shrugged. "I don't like my Language." Another small truth.

Tsunade nodded, as if understanding. "I see. You don't think your Language is worth addressing, so you didn't. Correct?"

Kakashi seemed to have liked that explanation. He nodded. "Hai."

"And you think it's not worth addressing," she carelessly suggested. "because you, what? don't like telling people?"

Kakashi frowned behind his surgical mask. Isn't that what he just said? "Yes."

Tsunade grinned and looked at him conspiringly. "It is pretty dumb to address things that are ridiculous. I'm the same way."

Kakashi slightly dropped his shoulders and he nodded in agreeance, glad she felt similar.

The woman beside him cocked her head to the side. "Although…" she looked up at him. "I usually just don't tell people, when I think they don't care to know."

Kakashi's fingers twitched, but said nothing.

Tsunade watched him. She took in a deep breath, and leaned back against her chair. "I see."

"You think he doesn't... _care_ , for you."

Kakashi looked up at her, irritated. "Of course I know he cares for me."

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "How much?"

Kakashi stopped in confusion and glanced over at her. "What?"

"How much does he care for you?"

The child looked around the room, in resigned thought. "He continues to teach me."

Tsunade nodded. "What else?"

Kakashi shrugged. "He makes sure we are safe on missions, and that we get enough sleep—"

Tsunade lifted up a hand to stop him abruptly. "No. Not things he does as a sensei to show he cares for the team—but you _individually_. What does he do to show he cares, for you, specifically?"

Kakashi paused at that. He sat there, and turned away to ponder.

Tsunade wisely doesn't say anything.

Finally he turned around, and told her succinctly. "He continues to teach me, he walks with me after missions, and buys me food sometimes."

This time, it was Tsunade's turn to blink. His sentence sounded like a well thought-out list. Beside that, the list was short. "Oh?"

He nodded.

Tsunade refrained from vocalizing a nasty word, and patiently asked again. "So then what is your answer?"

Kakashi sighed, seeming to be exasperated with the conversation. "He cares about me, to a fair degree. Happy?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at his sassiness but continued on with the conversation. "Just to a certain degree? Why is that?"

Kakashi looked at her now, as if she was inept. "I'm just his student. Why should he have to care any more for me?"

 _Have to_. Those words rung through her head.

Tsunade closed her eyes, folded her arms, and shook her head at the tiled floor as she muttered something darkly.

Then she glanced up and served the kid with a look. It seemed that the kid didn't fully understand the position he had with his teacher, and had differing views about his self worth—and she was going to have to be the person to set him straight.

"Kakashi look at me, and listen carefully. I'm only going to say this once. Got it?"

Kakashi dutifully nodded and looked at her, though a bit warily.

"Your sensei cares for you: you already got that. But you have grossly misunderstood the big picture. You following?"

Kakashi looked at her sharp expression, and her folded arms, and he nodded again.

"Your sensei cares for you, more than just as a student. You are more to him, than just a kid that needs supervision and lecturing,"

She stared into his eyes, and Kakashi could see the strong honest emotions in them. "You are _family_."

The silence after that was telling.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide, and he looked at her dubiously. That word.

Family.

 _Family_.

 _Him?_

Tsunade, understanding of his confusion, sighed and stood up from her chair. She placed the envelope into a compartment glued to the wall, and turned to face him once more before leaving the room. "Think about it brat. Then act accordingly after."

She opened the door, but halted. She careened her neck around. "One more thing. Don't _ever_ be so careless with your Language again, or I'll file you suspended for duty."

Then she was gone.

Tsunade was mildly surprised, when Jiraiya's brat knocked on her office window, and silently asked to enter.

She was looking over medical files, and signing forms that needed the Head of Medicine's signature when he showed up. She carelessly gestured him to come in, and continued her duties as he stood in front of her.

"What? Does this have to do with Sakumo's kid? If it is, the answer is no, he can't be discharged yet. Unless It's because of a mission that has been pre-approved by the Hokage, the brat is going to stay here and rest till I say!"

"Tsunade-sama," He started instead, "I have something to ask of you."

Her interest faintly piqued, Tsunade stopped frowning and lifted her chin to look at him. "Oh?"

Minato looked serious. A look she hardly ever sees on the man.

"I need you to find something out for me."

Tsunade twisted her mouth, and looked up at him testily. "Patients have the right to not have their information disclosed—"

Minato shaked his head, and he looked at her with strong determination. "No. Nothing like that. It's something that I need you personally for."

The woman let the paperwork drop from her fingers onto her desk, and she leaned back into her chair. "I haven't got all day, brat."

Minato frowned, and he looked out the window in thought. "It's about Kakashi."

She nodded.

"Due to recent conversations…" He sighed, and looked at her. "I have come to suspect that Kakashi thinks that I do not care much for him." Due to his tone, it was obvious that the sentence was distressing to admit.

Tsunade blinked in surprise. The man in front of her, wasn't shy with showcasing and expressing his feelings to others. She would have thought that a student that had him as a sensei, would be well aware of his caring nature, and maybe even annoyed with it. Definitely not the other way around.

"I want you to talk with him."

The woman at the desk huffed out in faint disbelief. "Talk?"

Minato didn't back off. "Yes."

She looked at him hesitantly. "Alright...and where by chance, do you want me to do this?"

"During his psychological evaluation. I want it to seem as natural as possible."

Tsunade eyed him expectantly. "Which means you want me to be the one to give him the eval."

He nodded.

She waved a hand in the air casually, as she sighed and finally conceded. "Fine, fine. I'll do it. What exactly am I supposed to wheedle out of this kid?"

Minato gave her a small thankful look. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. "I want you to get him to admit how he feels about himself. And about me."

She dipped her head in understanding. "To see if he knows you care for him as family."

He nodded again slowly, though not ashamedly. "Yes. If you can."

Tsunade hummed, then she straightened up in her seat and crossed her arms. "And what do I get out of this, Minato?"

Wordlessly, as if preplanned, he turned around and procured a small transparent container that was filled with onigiri. He gave it to her.

Tsunade refrained from smirking, as she sighed and took the food graciously. The brat even knew her favorite flavor.

Minato had left her office, after he had received a vocal promise that she would head over in a few minutes to do her job. He then silently made his way over to his students room.

Once the room was below him Minato, having already cloaked and erased his chakra signature, sat on the roof and waited.

The last few words said from Rin and Obito were amusing, especially because Minato could imagine Kakashi's annoyed-but-trying-not-to-look-like-it face, and he waited patiently as they left, after getting commanded to by Tsunade herself.

The words that followed after that, were dishearteningly different.

Minato had suspected, though it was completely different hearing his theories confirmed.

As the two spoke, each response given by his student felt like the puzzle pieces were finally coming together. Eventually Tsunade left and Minato let his thoughts come to a close.

So it was true: Kakashi didn't think himself as family.

All those times when he had shown his care and attention towards the team while on missions, and training, he had automatically assumed it was because he was his teacher.

Which wasn't wrong—but Minato loved and cared deeply for his students, as family would. Most Jounin teachers felt the same towards their three man cells. Minato was no different. Though to be fair, since he knew Kakashi longer and had a deeper bond with him, he held him a bit higher in those respects.

But thinking that he didn't care for him beyond that, was laughable.

He had known the young prodigy since he was eighteen, and Kakashi five. He was his family. Did he not realize this?

Is that why Kakashi never invited him to his home? Why he was genuinely surprised when he gave him birthday gifts? Why he still refused to willingly let Minato help him with his Language's needs?

The last thought was definitely worth thinking over. Minato rested his forearms on his knees, and he looked at the roof in deep thought.

Yes that perhaps would explain why he still wouldn't let him touch him, but It didn't explain why Kakashi hated touch in the first place. Minato looked away again.

Did he _really_ think that he didn't care for him as family?

Depressed and fed up with these recycled emotions, Minato decided to stop having a pity party and act.

Apparently he was going to have to vocally state that he cared for Kakashi, and that he saw him as family. Actions speak louder than words sometimes, so he was going to have to do something of that nature as well.

With a new hopeful and determined attitude—Minato leapt from his position, a plan already developing in his mind.

Firstly however, he had to stop and speak with Kushina.

Kakashi stared at the clock beside his table, and he huffed in resignation.

He got discharged ten minutes ago, and yet, his teacher still hadn't shown up.

Not that his sensei said he would, but even without Kakashi telling him, his teacher always seemed to know when he gets released from the hospital, and without fail, always comes to pick him up and walk him home.

Kakashi had thought from the conversation he recently had with Tsunade-sama, if his teacher truly did think of him as family, then he would at least come as usual and retrieve him.

But not in actuality, it seemed.

Kakashi didn't know why he felt so lost and sad at the thought.

His sensei did say however, that he was going to see Kushina. Kakashi could hardly hold his absence against him, seeing as Kushina was a loved one; a special person.

Surely she took priority over him. Besides, it was just a simple walk home. Hardly anything to fuss over, or miss quality time with Kushina over.

With that final thought, Kakashi got off from his perch on the bed, already clothed in his shinobi wrappings and attire with his sandals, walked over to the rooms door, and left.

He passed by the personnel, went up to the desk, and signed himself out. Once they checked to see if he was discharged, Kakashi freely left the hospital building into the streets of the village.

With a promise to his nurse to rest for another day, Kakashi knew he couldn't ask for another mission without being blocked by administration, and accepted his fate of basically being under house arrest.

He trudged his way to his house, ignoring the people passing him by. He avoided their touch as usual, and refused eye contact with semi-familiar acquaintances in a cold demeanor.

Once at his house, Kakashi innerly sighed and distractedly unlocked his chakra wards and traps, his mind occupied by other thoughts.

Thoughts that pertained to what Tsunade-sama had claimed earlier.

Once inside his house, Kakashi made his way over to his fridge, planning on opening it and seeing what needed to be thrown out, as was his routine. After he cleaned up his kitchen, skeptical thoughts coming to a close, Kakashi eventually came to a conclusion.

Obviously The blonde Sannin misunderstood. Minato-sensei didn't think of him as family. Is was terribly insulting to think otherwise, not to mention out of place.

Kakashi sighed. Women tended to exaggerate and create mountains out of molehills frequently. Her words were no more than wishful thinking.

And although Kakashi wasn't ever completely sold on the idea, he was hurt.

For a brief moment of vulnerability, Kakashi let himself stand there silently in his kitchen doorway. He fidgeted as he let the hurt emotions build up inside.

Family. Why would he need a family? What good ever comes from having loved ones?

None.

All they do is form bonds, that eventually break and leave you feeling empty.

Kakashi would know. He touched his bracelet at the thought.

Trusting someone so much with your heart, was beyond risky, and foolish. It will inevitably cause pain. It was senseless to form attachments.

And yet.

The hurt was still there.

Kakashi continued to stay standing there, in quiet confusion. Why?

Why did he know all of this, yet still desire family?

Soon the hurt swelled within him and emerged into anger; anger at himself for being so _weak_.

But deep down, the anger was feeble, and he knew it.

Eventually he chalked it up to his Language. It was his Language's want, that perversed his mind and polluted it with such thoughtless emotions.

Yes. This feeling was all due to his Language, and nothing more.

With that determined, Kakashi took a deep breath, with the intention to head to his bedroom. He took a step out of the doorway, but before he could move any more—there was a knock at his door.

Surprised he didn't sense anyone, which meant his visitor was at least at Jounin level, Kakashi cautiously walked over to his door and opened it.

And he stopped opening the door midway, in mild shock.

In front of him was Minato himself, holding what looked like...boxes?

Kakashi peered up at his teacher. He looked... unusual. If Kakashi didn't know any better, he would say that his sensei looked a tad nervous.

"Kakashi!" He greeted him. He lifted up a free hand, and rubbed the back of his neck. He smiled down at him. "I'm sorry I didn't make it in time to walk you home from the hospital."

Kakashi shrugged, as if to say 'I don't care' even though he actually felt the opposite, though his teacher didn't need to know that. His teacher had obviously been busy with something more serious.

Minato smiled warmly and he readjusted his hold on the boxes. "Well if it excuses me any—I was preoccupied with doing something important; I was rearranging my house."

Kakashi simply nodded. He expected as much.

His teacher hummed happily in growing excitement, though he still looked nervous. "And actually Kakashi-kun—that's why I'm here right now." There was an expectant look on his face.

His student lifted an eyebrow.

What could his teacher want from him?

Minato sighed softly at his confusion, and slowly kneeled down with endearing patience. With a nod towards the boxes, and a look over in his direction, he spoke.

"Kakashi. I want you to move in with me."

A strong pause followed, though Kakashi's heart was racing at the sentence.

He stayed silent. it was obvious that he wasn't expecting his teacher's words.

He couldn't help himself, the sentence was too unusual, too…. hard to _believe_. He blinked as he tried to reign in self-control, and spoke out loud to the eldest in front of him. "What?"

Minato sat the stack of boxes onto the porch by their feet. "Kakashi." He looked a little worried. His student wasn't acting normal.

And indeed Kakashi was not. He had backed up a foot, and he was now just unrelentingly staring at the boxes in front of him, transfixed.

Minato eventually sighed, and he carefully waited for his student to come to his senses. He was pretty blunt, admittedly. He guessed his delivery could have used more finesse. Maybe if he had, his student wouldn't have acted so dramatically.

Eventually it fell quiet, and Kakashi didn't look so shaken. His gaze still was locked on the boxes however, and Minato wanted his gaze.

"Kakashi?.."

At that, did the head rise. His gray hair was no longer in Minato's eyesight. Soon their eyes met. Although instead of grumpiness, like Minato had planned for, Kakashi just looked at him oddly.

"...Why?" Was all he said.

His sensei frowned as his tone. "Why?..."

"Why...do you want me." That last phrase was uttered lowly.

Minato didn't break eye contact as he took a deep breathe. His words and reasons were simple. "Because you're family."

Kakashi had looked at him with such raw confusion at that. He didn't speak again.

Inside his head, Kakashi's mind was a hot mess.

Minato-sensei had said he was…. _family_.

The child was still obviously doubtful. So much that it hurt to see—but Minato knew what he had to do.

Reaching his arms out suddenly, he grabbed his student and fervently brought him to his chest, in a swift caring embrace.

At this, did Kakashi start to understand.

For once, in a long time, Kakashi allowed himself to be hugged.

Kakashi didn't know what he was feeling. For some reason however, he felt his wall of doubt start to crumble away. The hug felt satisfying.

Minato held him tightly, hoping that finally, _finally_ his student was getting it.

Since he didn't pull away, Minato's thoughts were confirmed.

After a few minutes, with Minato waiting everly patient, Kakashi eventually shifted and started to unlean from the touch.

The young prodigy looked so defenseless, and pleased, that Minato couldn't help himself. He pulled the smaller boy into another brief hug.

It was significant when Kakashi _still_ didn't move away.

When he let go again, he looked down at the boy in front of him. His face gradually began to look serene, and almost relieved.

Slowly Kakashi lifted a hand, and rubbed his fingers over his left shoulder where he was touched, with soft interest. For the first time ever since he was a child, the feeling of physical contact actually felt nice.

The look encouraged Minato even further. His student actually looked happy.

 _Happy_.

Then without further ado, not wanting to mess anything up, Minato simply jutted his head past his students body, towards the empty house behind him wordlessly.

With an look of understanding, the younger bowed forward, and carefully picked up the small box on top of the pile, holding it in his smaller hands.

To Kakashi, the action felt momentous; almost like giving in. As he quickly and studiously reflected on-

-He realized he didn't mind that.

Without either needing to speak, Minato picked up the rest of the boxes, and followed after his student, as he went inside.

They worked efficiently while packing, with Minato teasing his younger charge at how the only plants he had were cactuses, and with Kakashi grumbling in usual annoyance, mixed in.

It was left unsaid, but it was obvious that something between them had changed. For the better.

Kakashi complained about how Minato should stop worrying about his plant hobbies, and instead focus on packing, as he grabbed his pillow.

His teacher had quickly replied by saying he was capable of multitasking.

Some things were still the same however.

Soon the house was scrubbed and clean, devoid of all belongings. All of his shinobi tools and weapons, his winter wool and fleece blankets, his favorite ruby red ceramic mug and tea set, his stubbornly alive plants, and more.

With the bigger appliances and furniture too big for their boxes, Minato had procured scrolls to seal them in, showing Kakashi that he had thought of everything. The youngest was secretly touched by his sensei's consideration.

Is was when they were in the street, walking to his sensei's house after they had locked up the Hatake residence, did the obvious thought strike Kakashi. He halted in his steps.

Minato paused, and turned around to look. "What is it?"

Kakashi looked suddenly very uncomfortable.

Minato raised his brows at his behavior. "Are your boxes too heavy? Should I carry some?" He asked, as if his own load wasn't obstructing his view already.

Kakashi shook his head. He looked serious. "Minato-sensei. I can't move in with you."

The blond opened his mouth in surprise. Where had that come from? Minato felt a frown coming. Didn't they go over this? He thought Kakashi had finally understood…

Kakashi fidgeted. "I can't move in...Kushina-san already lives there."

Minato felt himself nod, though he wasn't really following. He thought about what his students thoughts might be, and finally it clicked. He gave a short laugh.

"Ah. I already talked about this with Kushina, Kakashi. She is more than happy to have you live with us." He bemusedly looked away. "In fact she's probably the most excited. Now she finally has an excuse to cook for more than two people."

And how true that was. Kushina was an alright cook, though her recipes were limited due to the number of servings that exceeded two people being unusable, and so she couldn't expand their food options that much.

Kakashi seemed to have been surprised at that. "O-oh."

Minato tilted his lips up in humor, and he pretended he didn't see his student blush.

He turned around and continued moving forward. "Well let's keep going then. As I explained before—Kushina is making a big celebratory dinner. It wouldn't be good to miss your own dinner, ne?"

As expected, knowing his student was secretly very polite and was actually well endowed with manners, his charge moved and followed his pace without another word.

Perhaps not wanting to invoke the wrath of Kushina was another contributing factor.

Kushina was more than agreeable with his plan.

When Minato had come home, ranting on and on about what happened and how he had the perfect idea, Kushina calmly turned the pages of her book and continued reading, listening with half an ear.

It wasn't till she actually heard the plan, that she set the book down.

Minato came over to her quickly. "So. Is this okay?Do you think he'll go for it?" He looked at her beseechingly.

Kushina blinked, and then once the shock was gone, she sat up straight and gave a small huff of laughter. "Minato. That is a _great idea_."

He crouched in front of her, as she sat on the couch, when he took her hands in his. Her yellow bracelet matched with his blue.

It was a topic that had been discussed plenty of times before. Kushina and himself weren't comfortable with the idea of the boy living by himself in isolation. No matter how mature he may have acted, he was still a child; a child that lived alone—but Minato always dismissed the idea, under the impression that Kakashi liked his space, and wouldn't appreciate moving in with them. He possibly also might have found the offer somewhat of a slight.

The boy had always acted cold whenever the topic of not being able to do something himself, was suggested. Minato thought the boy would have found their proposal degrading.

But now that he knew better, it was the perfect solution. Minato and Kushina could make the room, and it would show Kakashi that he still had people that cared about him. With Minato's Language, he wondered why he hadn't pushed the idea more.

Kushina stared at him exasperatedly. "Of course he would want that, dattebane!" She continued looking at him, as a wryly smile quirked up her lips. She suddenly sprung up from her seat.

Minato got knocked over in the process.

"Yosh! I'm going to make the best celebration dinner, this village has ever seen! Dattebane!" Her fist was raised in the air. "Minato! Go fetch the chibi. Dinner will be ready in a few hours!"

Minato could only watch as she dramatically marched into the kitchen. As he got up, rearranged his flak vest, and was on his way to another room to clean up a little, the red head stuck her face out the open doorway. "AND DON'T BE LATE!"

Now—as the hours have passed, coming close to dinnertime, Kushina was happy at sensing her boyfriends nearby chakra and his companion.

She put the finishing touch on the feasts centerpiece, and quickly ran to go get a match for the candles.

As soon as she did, the door creaked open. Minato peaked his head in, and he had a foolish grin on his face. "Tadaima!"

In his hands were numerous brown boxes and scrolls, but he didn't look the least bit troubled.

Kushina bit her lip in controlled excitement, and the two exchanged a look. "Kakashi is right behind me."

She didn't bother to help her boyfriend with his boxes, but once she saw Kakashi come up the landing through the doorway, she hurried over and took half of his load.

"Kakashi-kun!" She quickly zapped around her struggling boyfriend, and set the boxes down before rounding back over to their new resident.

Kakashi, who had the sense to set down his boxes on the floor as well, was suddenly embraced by a enthusiastic Kushina.

He stiffened, as he usually did. In her haste, Kushina got a bit over excited, and she realized after a beat what she was doing. She started to extract her limbs after two seconds, as usual, but she stopped when she felt slow hesitant hands come up and pat her on the back.

Kushina refrained from exclaiming in surprise and settled for just letting her eyes be as big as the moon.

She let him go slowly, and kept her kneeled position by his feet. She looked at him, with a growing supportive smile.

Kakashi himself, with a faint blush on his cheeks, gave her a small nod in greeting. "Kushina-san…"

She suppressed a squeal.

The mood was ruined when the sound of tumbling boxes hit the floor.

They peered around to see a apologetic and sheepish Minato. The base boxes were settled on the ground, with the top boxes tumbled on the floor around him.

Kushina closed her eyes and sighed, as she got up from her crouch by the door, and walked past her boyfriend. She made her way towards the kitchen and muttered in exasperation. "This is why I will never entrust you with a cake."

Minato, slightly affronted, stuttered out something in reply.

Kakashi ignored the two as he finally stepped more into the entryway and took of his sandals. "Forgive the intrusion." He whispered, and he shut the door behind him.

He looked up when the mild bickering stopped. Minato was looking at him and Kushina had popped her head out of the kitchen doorway to do the same.

Before Kakashi could ask, Minato met his eyes and spoke. "Kakashi," He stood up, and although his smile was friendly, it was still serious. "You don't need to say anything like that. Not anymore."

Kushina, out of her dazed funk, finally spoke up. "That's right! Dattebane!" She came back out of the kitchen and stood by Minato, with a hand on her hip, the other holding a spatula. "You live here with us now! No need to be so polite!"

Kakashi blinked, though he slowly nodded in understanding, the thought finally sinking in. "H-hai."

With that settled, Minato ushered the boy into the kitchen with him, following behind Kushina. Once at the table, and seated in their respective seats, did Kakashi and his sensei fully take in what was prepared and made.

Kushina stood proudly by her chair. She used her kitchen utensil to point to things, as she talked. "Yaki udon, miso soup, karaage, hamachi sushi, shrimp tempura, steamed rice, and for dessert!—"

Kushina whirled around, grabbed a plate from the counter, and turned back. "Fresh mooncakes and daifuku!" The cakes were browned and nicely patterned, and the colorful fruits looked sweet. Both sitting recipients of the food, gawked at how mouthwatering and delicious everything looked.

"Well—let's eat!"

Now with the three all sitting, and the two standing candles in the center lit, they all gratefully said "Itadakimasu!", broke their chopsticks, and began to do just that.

The food was still warm and fresh, leaving everyone satisfied. The noodles and fish were Kakashi's favorite however, and he knew Kushina knowingly prepared them particularly for him. It was a nice feeling to be thought of so considerably.

He felt the same emotions earlier, when his sensei showed up to his door, and helped him pack up his stuff.

That's when Kakashi knew he was cared for.

Kakashi reflected on this and other things as they ate. He was somewhat surprised at himself, for coming to such an important decision so hastily, with moving in. It was definitely not like him to do something so serious and permanent so lightly. Whenever he does it usually is because of an important factor.

But as Minato flailed at the soy sauce dripping onto his shirt, and Kushina not hiding her laugh behind her chopsticks, Kakashi realized that the important factor was sitting right across from him.

Family.

The people who apparently care for him, and who he also cared for in turn.

He sighed, as he ate more of his fried chicken. It looked like he was more concerned and dependant on the thought of family, than he realized. He knew this was mostly due to denial, and he took a slow breath as he finally accepted his emotions for what they were.

As they finished their dinner, and afterwards dessert, the trio cleaned everything up in the kitchen. Kushina at first told Kakashi he didn't have to, seeing as it was his first official day, but the boy was adamant and proceeded to help anyways.

He figured that if he was going to be part of a family, he better start contributing properly.

Minato and Kushina had shared a look over his head as he scrubbed at a dish, though both didn't say anything. They just smiled.

Since it was close to evening, it was mutually decided that they leave his boxes unpacked for now, and instead set him up with a place to sleep for the night.

Thinking he would be put on the couch, Kakashi was well surprised when Minato led him into a recently cleaned spare room instead.

Minato chuckled somewhat embarrassed as he went into the room first. He gestured to some items that were still inside. "Sorry for the stuff. This is mostly where me and Kushina store our scrolls and weapons."

Sure enough, under the small single window, was a desk that had piles of scrolls sitting on top of it.

"We would have cleaned up more, but this is what we could do for now."

Kakashi just nodded, no words coming to him. He went around the room, and looked at everything. His bedroom back at the Hatake residence was much bigger, but the one he was standing in currently felt significantly nicer; more homey.

Minato left for a minute, but came back with a single futon and covering. He took it upon himself to lay it out for Kakashi, right up against the wall across from the door, where he liked it—the position was advantageous and the best spot for a paranoid shinobi.

Kakashi realized that his teacher knew him better than he thought.

After the fuss of everything that had happened that day, Kushina and Minato left he younger alone after that, saying goodnight.

After he had gotten ready for bed, Kakashi got into his futon and went to sleep.

It was the best night's sleep he ever had.

The next morning, after Kakashi had come out already dressed and ready to leave, Kushina made him sit at the table as Minato turned around from the stove, and served him eggs with rice and soup, then poured him a cup of green tea.

Breakfast was nice but different. As Kakashi had begun to eat he realized he was doing the activity with other people, and for once, not by himself. It made him feel a bit awkward at first. How did people have breakfast with other people?

Kushina, catching his hesitation, started to eat her food herself and in between bites, she started a light conversation. "So, Kakashi. How did you sleep?"

Kakashi sighed in relief. Conversation. He could do that. He thought about how well he slept on their futon, and he answered honestly. "...Pleasantly."

Kushina made a noise of victory, as she scarfed down and swallowed her last scoop of rice. "Oh? That's great!" She lifted a hand and loudly whispered in his ear. She had a devilish grin. "Minato went to check on you in the middle of the night, to see if you were sleeping okay."

Faced away from them, Minato stiffened and squawked. He turned around from the stove to confront her, his face red. "Kushina!"

The woman sniggered. Totally unrepentant.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation, but in reality he was touched by the action. The last person to have done something like that, was his father.

His father.

Kakashi made sure to change his thoughts away from that topic. It was something he still felt strong emotions about. He touched his orange bracelet absently.

After that, the three ate and enjoyed their breakfast time together. Kakashi was surprised at how nice it was to eat a meal with other people in the morning. It was, dare he think, very domestic.

The fact that he didn't need to cook for himself was also a new luxury. He felt out of place somewhat, used to taking care of himself.

It was odd, but certainly not unwelcome.

He felt better, once he was able to convince Kushina to let him help make and wrap the bentos.

Which was another thing that was new to experience: having someone prepare a bentol for him.

Kakashi realized that if anything, family was just thoughtful companionship.

As Minato donned his flak jacket, and finished up his feet wrappings, the two stuck on their sandals, ready to head out for the day. Minato absent-mindedly said that he would carry their bentos, and put both of them inside his pack.

The action was small, but it made the younger think.

The fact they they were both going to head over to the training fields to meet up with the rest of their team together, made him feel a bit less lonely. He hadn't realized he even felt lonely to begin with till then.

Minato resettled his backpack onto his shoulders and called out. "We're leaving." As Kakashi reached for the doorknob. He was stopped by a call from a urgent sounding Kushina.

"Wait! You forgot the most important thing!"

Kakashi paused, and he turned around in confusion. Minato however, looked like he knew exactly what was about to happen.

Suddenly the woman appeared from the other room, and was right in front of them. With open arms and an affectionate smile, she encased both shinobi into a big smothering hug.

"Have a good day you two! Take care!"

Then the unexpected hug was over before Kakashi knew it—but it had its effect. He automatically felt his body fill up with warmth from his head to his toes, like he drank hot cider. The emotions he felt made his heart beat fast. And—

Kakashi felt himself smile.

No. He was wrong before. Family wasn't just thoughtful companionship.

It was love too.


End file.
